CandyLand's Changing
by Desepere Romantique
Summary: Princess Lolly has just turned fourteen, the age when she officially becomes Crown Princess but after the ceremony, she's informed she's engaged to none other than Lord Licorice. In a moment's rash decision she runs away, vowing to never love again...
1. See Yah Childhood!

**I happened to be playing Candy land with my cousins the other day and 'thought, you know, I could make an awesome 'fic out of this!' So here I am, ignoring my other story, 'A Bride's Incubus', because I feel like writing this now. **

**This is from Princess Lolly's Point of View, by the way. **

**---------------------------------------- **

I'm not sure what was bound to be worse, loosing the view from my window, or having to find out whether the rumor I overheard from one of my nurse maids was true.

It was the year of my "upstream"; basically meaning; now that I was fourteen I was aloud to have more freedom in the palace.

Long ago had I out grown the need for a nursery, much less any nurse maids, but mother and father still kept me in the room which I had lived in since I was born, literally. I was borne in one of the chambers in the west wing of the palace, and then brought here not ten minutes later.

And there I've stayed, silently wishing that I could just break free; to see the world outside of the horrible pink, yellow and other pastel colors that were splayed on the walls in colorful bubbles and flowers and other childish nonsense.

But I had taken refuge in the big bay windows that face the East, and over look the Valley Molasses Marshes.

In the early mornings, before any of the maids even thought I would wake, I would crawl out of bed and watch the beautiful sun rise; lighting up the marshes and making everything seem to glow with freshness, showing the way to a brand new, special day.

But today was different. It was the morning of my fourteenth birthday and I was finally escaping from the stifling confines of the nursery I hated. I had woken out of the perfect dream, watched the flawless sun brighten my world again, and began to dress, not bothering to wait up for the maids to help.

True it would be a little hard to get the corset on, but I think I'd manage… but after twenty minutes of huffing, I couldn't keep the thing straight with my arms behind my back, and I couldn't keep my breath in if I needed it to pull the strings.

From somewhere behind me I heard the chamber door open and something thump to the ground.

"Miss Lolly!" She exclaimed, and I turned to face the speaker, still attempting to get the corset on.

"Yes Cecilia?"

"Miss! Tha 'twould me my job!" she said, hurrying over to me, avoiding the basket of laundry she dropped in surprise.

I gratefully let her take control of the situation, holding my long black locks out of the way of the strings.

"Now miss," Cecilia said, pulling, "Why in the name of York are you up this early, and tryin' to dress yerself?"

"Well, I was much too eager for today to stay in bed, and I couldn't think of anything to do while I waited, so I thought I might as well try to help you out." I said, sucking in.

"Miss," she said with her Yorkshire accent that faded and returned with full velocity, "When I come in the first think I think to myself is 'Lord, she's just goin' to up and kill herself with that there corset.' And now, do you think that would make me rest easier if the young missus was to…"

I cut her off. "Cecilia, I could barely fit on myself, how could I have possibly cut off my air supply?"

"Well, you still gave me a fright." She said, giving a final jerk and trying it off. "Can you still breathe a little?"

"Yes." I said, adjusting to the limited air supply I was given.

Cecilia had been tightening my corsets for months now, trying to get me used to the smaller waist, seeing as I was officially older now I would need to look more like a young lady and less like a child, and we had gotten my waist down to the impossibly small seventeen inches.

"Beautiful." Cecilia said, patting my waist. "And now…" She went over to my wardrobe and opened the fine peppermint doors, revealing an assortment of Taffeta, satin and silk dresses, all originally supposed to mid calf, but were now nearing my knees as I grew taller.

"Oh dear…" she said, looking at the dresses, which were now considered un-wearable by a girl my age.

It was the tradition for girls to wear these short dresses until her Upstream, and then she would wear full skirts like ladies did, and evidently my presentation dress hadn't showed up.

"Cecilia, I thought that they had arrived already…" I said, gasping.

"I thought I had put it up here…" she sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

She sniffled a little, and I started to feel anxious pangs in my stomach.

"Wait!" Cecilia said suddenly. She strode across the room to her abandoned laundry basket and pulled out the crisp, white petticoats and spring green and coral pink dress.

"Knew I had it!" she said, smiling as she presented them to me.

I took the amazingly soft material into my hands, enjoying their smoothness and pretty colors.

"Now, let's get you set up for the morning celebration." She said, slipping the petticoats around my waist.

After a few moments I had the full outfit on, and was being led to the table where Cecilia fixed my hair, and today, my make-up.

I had never worn make-up before, as it was part of the ceremony; my beauty coming out, and I was anxious to look in a mirror to see myself as a true lady, not a child.

It took ten minutes for Cecilia to fix my hair up into curls and then pile them into a mass on the back of my head.

"There." She said, giving my shoulder a little pat, telling me she was done. "Now, I shall be right back with"

"The make-up!" I said breathlessly.

She smiled and hurried off to one of the adjoining rooms, coming back moments later with a rectangular box that was pink and blue, making me think of candy floss.

She opened it, revealing an assortment of brushes, small canisters and other metal things I didn't know of.

She removed one of the metal things that was in the shape of a tall, thin "V" and told me to close my eyes.

I closed my eyes, expecting to feel it making me more beautiful, but felt only a sharp pain from my eyebrows.

"Ow!" I squealed, opening my eyes at once. "Cecilia, what _are_ you doing to me?"

"They're called pluckers, Miss; they make your brows pretty and curved like your mothers." She explained.

"They hurt…" I said, rubbing where she had evidently pulled my hair.

"I know they hurt, miss, but they're necessary. But after a little bit it won't hurt as bad, and it helps if you think of something nice."

I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to think of something nice before she could attack my brows again.

"Ow!"

Too slow.

"Ow, ow, ow" I said, resisting the urge to wince, but Cecilia ignored me, plucking faster.

After a moment she stopped.

"Are you done?" I asked, opening my eyes again.

"No, you have two, remember?" She said, smiling.

I groaned softly, but closed my eyes.

She finished in a matter of seconds, but it seemed that the faster she did it, the more it hurt.

She stopped, but I kept my eyes closed just in case, but now instead of pain, I felt cold cloth against my eyes.

"What's this all about?" I asked, startled.

"That's to keep the redness down." She said from somewhere above me.

I didn't even want to know what she meant, so I kept silent, waiting for her to continue on making me a lady.

She removed the compress and I opened my eyes to see her putting away the box.

"But… the rest of it!" I said, reaching for the box.

"No, miss, the rest will come tonight for the grand ceremony."

I couldn't mask my disappointment.

"Now don't go looking like I've denied you the option to live; you'll wear it tonight." She said sternly, and rather mother like.

She had been my maid since I actually needed a nurse maid, and she seemed more like a mother to me that my true one did, even though she was only five years older than I.

"Go hop up and take a gander at yourself, now; see how pretty you are." She said, patting my arm, sounding nice again.

I did just that, and was surprised at who I saw.

So long had I been used to seeing myself in dresses that were immature and not flattering, that it shocked me to see the girl with an actual figure staring back at me.

Her brows had been groomed perfectly, accenting her eyes and her hair was drawn into a regal knot on the nape of her neck.

"Oh wow…" I gasped, leaning forward to touch the glass.

"And now…" Cecilia said, taking my arm and dragging me toward the door, "It's time to show the King and Queen."

**--------------------------- **

**Not too terribly bad, what say you? **

**Please review! **


	2. Tah Dah!

**Congrats, you made it to chapter two! **

**------------------------------------------------------**

I walked down the hall, enjoying the light rustling sound my skirts made.

As always, Cecilia was a step behind me, and I could tell she was beaming; proud that her girl was now a lady.

I came to a stop at the top of the grand stairs that over looked the huge foyer below where Mother and Father were waiting with a dozen other nobles.

I saw Father smile proudly, and mother wiped away a tear from the corner of her eye.

"I present," said Cecilia importantly "Crown Princess Lolly Frostine Amelia Geneva Kandy of the noblest CandyLand."

The crowd below applauded as I descended the stairs, smiling a little.

When I reached my mother and father, mother kissed both cheeks as I sign of affection.

I was led into the dining room for my first breakfast as a lady, which passed without a hitch, and then was led into the sun room to have Father and Mother explain what would happen the rest of the day.

I sat on the small hassock at the foot of Mother and Father's chairs and listened to Mother speak.

"For the rest of the morning, you will be adjusting in your new chambers. Then, at five o'clock you will be dressed, and at six you will be escorted to the gardens where the ceremony will take place." She said with her official tone.

I nodded, stood, and followed Cecilia from the room, where she led me to the west wing.

My stomach had little jitters in it. I wanted to see my new rooms, to see what ladies' rooms looked like, and prayed that they weren't those frighteningly childish bubbly, walls.

Cecilia stopped in front of two large double peppermint doors, took a deep breath, and opened the doors with a flourish.

I gasped. It was the most beautiful room I'd ever seen… mind you I haven't seen many, but even from imagining rooms from books, I'd never dreamed of anything this amazing…

A huge living space with shelves upon shelves of books… a black licorice piano… a wide chocolate couch with thick cow's eye pillows… real Twizzler trim… Egg nougat cream walls…black taffy melt spread thick on the floors…

It was as though I stepped into a fantasy world.

"Is' 'nit beautiful?" Cecilia asked, breathing in the amazing smell of the room.

"And you haven't seen the dressing or bedroom yet!" She added, gesturing to the two rooms on either side of the huge bay window that faced the Ice Cream Ponds.

I shook my head; I had forgotten that there would be _more _after just the one entry room.

I walked into the door on the left first, the dressing room.

It was an array of the same pastels I had grown to loathe, but displayed in such a manner that it was as though seeing them for the first time.

Coconut slices set the hard floor with the stripes of pink white and black, with Chiclets tiled walls. A large wardrobe of fine peppermint resided on one of the walls, and a big vanity made from either truffle or nougat, with the hassock a Valomilk, and the giant rug in the middle of the room a rolled up role of Licorice Laces.

"Wow…" I said, trying to take in everything at once.

"Let's see your room!" Cecilia said excitedly. I could tell that it was her first time here too, and she was as eager as I was to see everything.

"Okay!" I said, and followed her out the door.

She paused as she was about to open the door to my bedroom, and stepped back, gesturing for me to take the handle.

"Milady…"

I giggled a little before taking the knob in my hand, and twisted it, throwing open the door.

We stepped inside astounded to silence. This room was by far the best…

Soft truffle padded our feet below us, Lemon Sticks in the six corners of the room, Hershey's paneling, with Chuckles melted into one rainbow looking paste above the paneling. A Baroque four post canopy bed made from the darkest and richest chocolate, with the most ornate carvings that I was floored. The pure white sheets were a striking contrast, but were softened by a soft blue flower pattern.

"Lord be…" Cecilia breathed, hand on her heart.

"Cecilia… I think you took us to the wrong chambers…" I said slowly, not believing that all this could possibly be mine.

"No…no, Madame said this was the chamber…" Cecilia said seriously.

After a moment she realized that I had mostly been joking, and we both laughed.

"I suppose it was a smart idea to insist upon me spending a few hours here to adjust to all this… finery…" I said, walking tentatively over to the bed and feeling the sheets, wondering if it was safe for me to lie on them.

I bit my lip, reluctant that I should mess it up, but Cecilia whispered behind me "Whether you are afraid of the covers or not, you'll wind up in them sooner than later."

I smiled and before I really had time to stop myself, flung myself on the bed, bouncing a little.

It was the softest bed I'd been on, ever, and I sank right in.

"Cecilia, I never want to get up!" I said, sighing.

I saw her shrug. "Alright; I'll be along to get you at five to get you ready."

And before she had even finished the sentence… I had already drifted to sleep, lulled by the incredible cushion.

**----------------------**

**Please Review, Lovelies! **


	3. Lord Licorice and I are WHAT?

**Continuing on…**

**-----------------------------------------**

I felt a hand on my shoulder, shaking me gently.

"Miss Lolly, it's time to get you ready for the celebration!" I heard Cecilia say softly.

I yawned, covering my mouth with my hand, and sat up slowly, taking time to stretch.

"Come along then, miss… enough dilly-dallying! We've got to begin soon, Heaven knows 'twill take far too long anyhow!" She said, pulling me gently to my feet, and practically dragging me to the dressing room.

"Cecilia, I can walk, you know." I said, trying to pull away.

"Yes, but I sort of woke you a little late…" She said, glancing back at me and biting her lower lip nervously.

That made me suspicious.

"What time _is _it?" I asked.

"Um… well… Five-twenty…" She said in a whisper.

I gasped. We would have to rush.

Now it was my turn to pull her along.

We got in the dressing room and immediately flew about like mad-women trying to get me ready.

I was searching around for ribbons and hair pins, while Cecilia got the dress ready.

"Abandon those hair bobs and get over here!" She ordered, making me slip my petticoats back off so she could tighten my corset again.

She pulled a little tighter than I thought was necessary, but I could handle it, seeing as we didn't have time to re-adjust.

I slipped a fresh set of petticoats on, and then Cecilia brought the dress from the wardrobe.

It was midnight blue with what seemed like silver dust sprinkled on, making it positively shimmer. It was in the fashion of the Belle Epoque period, and was beautiful for evening.

Cecilia herded me to the vanity where she brought the make-up out un-ceremoniously and began to do me up, forgetting that hair always came before make-up.

"Cecilia!" I said, making her stop applying something to my lips. "My hair!"

"Oh… I forgot…" She said, sounding incredibly harassed.

She quickly wetted my hair and spritzed some kind of sticky liquid in my dark locks. They seemed to curl by themselves, and she piled my hair onto a graceful pile on my head.

She inserted the diamond pins at the right spots, and was done within ten minutes of starting.

"_Now_ make-up." I smiled, sounding like I was speaking to a two year old.

Cecilia smiled back and reached back in the box, taking out a few canisters and brushes.

I closed my eyes automatically, and she began to lightly brush something across my eye-lids… then put something wet and sticky on my lashes… then another brush on my cheeks, so light it was as though it wasn't even there… and then again something on my lips.

"Open your eyes now…" She said, patting my shoulder like always does when she finishes something.

I opened my eyes, looking into the mirror, and liked who I saw; a beautiful young lady.

"And now, we have to get you down to the garden! It's nearly six!" she said, already going to open the door for me.

We hurried downstairs as quickly as we could afford without mussing my dress or cause suspicion from anyone who saw us.

We arrived at the doors to the outside and slowed finally, knowing that we had a little time to spare.

"Do I look alright?" I asked Cecilia nervously. I had no idea what was going to be taking place outside, and was afraid of what might be wrong about me.

"You look beautiful. Now steady your breathing and look calm… alright, let's go." She said, opening the French doors for me, exposing me to the almost dust air.

I straightened my back a little more and held my chin high, walking regally to the little pavilion where Mother and father were.

It was evidently part of the routine; I exit from the house, walking slowly up the isle in between most of the denizens of CandyLand, and go to the pavilion, where Mother and Father were seated in their thrones, waiting to crown me with the one I would wear until I would be Queen.

Right then and there I would have liked to give a violent shiver at the thought of marrying, for that was the only way to claim the title of Queen. I knew almost no men, but I suppose I would have to have an arranged marriage like mother…

Before I knew it I was already at the pavilion in front of the Queen and King.

"Lolly Frostine Amelia Geneva Kandy, Princess of CandyLand, please kneel before us." Father said loudly, so all the crowd could hear.

I knelt, bowing my head as though in prayer.

"Princess Lolly, do you accept the fact that you are now of the age to gain title of Queen of CandyLand, and will have to face new responsibilities?" He boomed.

I hesitated for a moment, wondering what would happen if I stood up and said "No. See you later." and left.

"I do." I said clearly.

"Will you accept the challenge to devote every last bit of your mind, body and soul to the citizens and land of CandyLand?"

"I will."

"Can you stand the constant pressure of ruling a kingdom?"

I hesitated again. Did I have what it took to rule? Could I stand it? But the seconds were ticking and I had to answer.

"I can, and will." I said firmly.

There was a silence, but I kept my head bowed. And dang it, my neck was starting to hurt.

And then I felt a slight pressure on the top of my head, and I felt a zing of electricity. The Crown Princess tiara…

"Honorable citizens of CandyLand…" He said, and I would hear the pride in his voice "I have the pleasure of presenting to you…" he paused, and I took it as a cue to rise "The Crown princess and future Queen of CandyLand!"

I turned to face the audience of what was probably all of CandyLand, all applauding for me.

It was quite intoxicating, and I smiled, ready to always keep them this happy, this pleased.

-

It was after the citizens had left that we had the banquet for the nobles. I was introduced to several young men I had never known existed up until that point, but I pretended that I knew they existed, just had never met.

The whole thing went well, and it wasn't until after the nobles left that I had realized that the reason my mother and father kept speaking to the Lord Valliegha and Lady Haster was not because they were simply close friends, but for a completely different reason.

"Lolly, we would like to tell you something." Mother said after the last guest had left and we were sitting in the parlor.

"Yes?" I asked politely. I wondered what on earth it could possibly be.

"We've found you a husband." Father said.

There was an odd ringing in my ears, and I tasted bile.

"Wha… what?" I stuttered, praying with all my might that I had misheard him.

"We've found a suitable husband for you to marry for you to become Queen." Father explained.

If I had been standing I would have fallen to the ground, but seeing as I was sitting, I could only sit there in shock.

"You've met him a few times, and that's an advantage right there, you see? And He's such a good man for you…" Mother said, noticing that I was looking on the edge of fainting.

"Who is he?" I asked faintly.

"Lord Albert Licorice." Father said.

If I could have fainted, I would have; instead I stood up in surprise.

"Lord _Licorice_?" I demanded. Oh Lord, if it could have been any of the nobles, why did it have to be _him_; the foulest, black hearted man ever to have set foot in CandyLand.

"Yes, he's such a good man, and you two would be so nice together."

For the first time in my life I felt like shrieking at my parents "Are you _insane_?" but I couldn't get the words out. I wasn't the person who spoke her mind; I was the person who stood in disbelief, watching their opportunity to let themselves be heard pass right by.

"We've talked it over with him, and have already set the date for three months from now." Father said as though he were bestowing a gift.

Now I really felt faint.

"You…set…date…?" I murmured, my eyes rolling back in my head.

-

I opened my eyes groggily. Where the heck was I, and how did I get here? I couldn't remember what happened… and I wasn't in my room… instead I was in the world's most comfortable bed, with a huge window facing west… not east…

And then I realized I was in my new room, and at the same exact second I remembered what made me faint.

I was engaged to Lord Licorice.

I jumped out of bed and kneeled next to my bed in prayer.

God above, if anyone could help me now, it would be you. Please give me the opportunity to fix this mess, Lord, please. Amen.

I started to lift the sheets to get back in bed, but froze suddenly.

God had given me the chance to fix things…

I ripped the sheets off the bed and started tying the ends together. I knew mother and father wouldn't listen, and escaping would have to be the only option…

I finished that and crept to my dressing room, going to the new wardrobe and searching until I found the plainest, most sturdy dress I had; my riding dress.

I fished around for the chemise, basque, and petticoats that went with it and took off my nightgown, changing outfits.

I rooted around for the boots that went with it, slipped them on, and left the room, imagining it would be the last time I would ever be inside of it.

I went back to my room where the sheets were waiting, and opened the casement window, briefly glancing down the three stories.

I took the sheets and tied them to one of the sills, and dropped the sheets out the window where they dropped to what looked like three feet from the ground.

I took a deep breath and put one leg on the sill, hanging over, and then the next.

I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach as I looked down.

'Don't look down.' I told myself sternly.

I grabbed the sheet with both hands and eased myself off the sill.

I then hung suspended three stories from the hard ground with only my already straining muscles to support myself. I felt like the biggest fool in the world, but it was already too late.

I flailed my legs around to find the sheet below to get a better grip, and it helped my arms a little.

I inched down slowly and terrified one of the knots would slip, but after a few minutes I made it to where the rope ended.

I glanced down to see how far I was from the ground.

It was more than three feet… it was more like five.

I let my feet dangle as I once again supported myself only by my burning and quivering arm muscles.

I had only about three inches to spare on the sheet when I glanced down. It didn't look all that far from where the bottom of my skirt was dangling. I breathed deep, and held it as I let my hands slip, making me drop to the ground in a heap.

I jumped up immediately and looked around the grounds, making sure that no one was around before I sprinted past the massive gardens and ponds, and into the forest.

I was breathless from running as well as climbing, and sweat had gathered on my forehead, but I was astounded my plan had worked so well! I got away easily and now… now… was in the forest with no clue where to go or how to get out.

Now I was ruled officially a fool. I could have easily dealt with Licorice, but now I was in uncharted territory, that I had no clue what was out here; especially in the dead of night.

I wandered along, glancing back to see if I could get a glimpse of the palace, but I saw nothing but a load of stupid trees.

I had been wandering for a while, getting more and more frightened of the darkness as I continued, when from somewhere behind me, I heard a branch snap.

The only reaction I had was running. I didn't turn to look; all I knew was that I had to get out of there.

I ran, blindly tripping over roots or bushes, and getting scratched all over the face by brambles and catching my hair on random branches.

I was taking in air by gasps, but I still kept running. It was only pure terror that kept me going, and before tonight I had never felt it before.

Every tree, bush or whatever else was there was dark and menacing, ready to attack, and I would have run with my eyes closed if it hadn't been for the fact I needed my eyes open to run.

I glanced behind me to see if I could tell if anyone was behind me, but I chose the wrong moment to look back, because the next instant my foot caught on something and I was being tossed through the air and into a thorny bush and slamming my head into a tree.

For the brief second I felt stabs of pain coming from my exposed skin, and a throbbing hurt that made me feel like someone was hitting my head with something heavy, that I saw all sorts of frightening images pass my eyes, making me want to jump up and run, but I couldn't move any of my limbs…

Everything spun, making the ground the sky, and the sky the ground, and I felt, for the second time that evening, my eyes roll back into my head.

**---------------------**

**I know I'm a terrible person, not proofreading, but I'm just feeling really lazy right now…**

**Extra long to make up for the ghetto-short chapter of last time. **

**Please Review!**


	4. Yes Gramma

**Yay, another chapter, aren't you all just jumping for joy?**

**-----------------------**

Peanut butter…that was the first thing I smelled when I regained consciousness.

How strange.

Considering that the royal chambers only smelled of the sweet candies and the occasional breezes from the Ice Cream Ponds, they never smelled like bitter peanut butter…

I opened my eyes cautiously, and discovered I was in a place quite different from my royal chamber.

I was in an old-fashioned room, antique furnishings and wallpaper confused me, making me wonder if I had gone back in time, but the modern lamp next to the bed told me that I was in present time, just…not at home…

I leapt out of bed, finding myself still in my riding habit; I opened the door and cautiously looked out into the parlor where a woman sat in a wing-backed chair, facing a fire blazing comfortably in the hearth.

"Good to see you up, dear." She said, and I jumped.

"How did you know I was up?" I asked shakily, afraid this woman was a witch.

She turned around to face me, the most un-witchlike face possible smiling kindly at me.

"Your reflection off the picture glass." She said, referring to the picture on the mantle of some elderly man.

"Oh…" I said sheepishly, flushing a light pink.

"Now, how about you come and sit here by the fire and tell why Jack had to bring you back to my house from finding you lying in the woods."

"Jack?" I asked, remaining where I stood, half hidden by the door.

"Jack Mint, he's Molly Mint's boy." She said "Now, come and sit; tell me your story."

I slid out from behind the door and gingerly sat in the armchair, as though it would collapse out from under me.

"I…I don't know what to tell." I said softly, looking away.

"Your name would be a might helpful." She said, smiling that awfully nice smile that just made you want to spill your guts out to her.

"I'm…embarrassed to say, really." I said, biting my lip.

"Well if I'm to help you get back home…" she began, but I cut her off sharply.

"I don't want to be going back home."

"Ah…well if I am to understand why you don't want to be going back home than a name would certainly be wise to know." She said, and I sighed.

"I'm…Lolly Amelia Geneva Kandy." I said quickly, expecting the woman to drop down to her knees or something, but she just sat there, nodding.

"Please to make your acquaintance, highness." She said, "I'm Hannah Jennet Doris Farthingale Nutt. Gramma, if you please. Now, why on Earth would a Princess be found out in the middle of the woods fainted?"

I hesitated, and answered to the fire "I had run away."

"Why, child; the Crown Princess duties too much?"

"You could say so…I've been informed I'm engaged to a man that I loathe: Lord Licorice."

"Oh my." Gramma said, putting a hand over her heart.

"So you see, I couldn't stay at the castle, because the King and Queen have already set a date for only three months from now."

"Well I can see why you wouldn't want to go back…but I must say that it will be terribly hard to hide from the Royals, but I'm up for the task."

There was a silence.

"What?" I asked stupidly, brow furrowed.

"You haven't a home to return to, Mistress Amelia Geneva, and seeking one out would be agonizing, and Lord knows I need the company, so I am taking you in."

"Gramma, I hardly know you, I can't…"

"Then allow me to fill you in on my life to this point: I was born the child of a farmer and a midwife, was sold to pay for a debt during the great famine of Hemm, ran away from my new owner, married at thirteen, had a stillborn child when I was sixteen, and three miscarriages. My husband was murdered when I was seventeen, and I was left penniless and alone. I worked long and hard in an orchard, and fell in love again, re-marrying when I was twenty-one. Yet another stillborn and more miscarriages, but a long happy life together, but him dying two years ago from that bad bout of pneumonia that went around. And there you have it, my life till now. Have I passed your test?"

"Yes you have, Gramma…yes you have…"

**---------------------**

**Not exactly the way I planned it to work out, but I can't put the way I want it to work out into words, so whatever. **

**I didn't proofread because I'm lazy and un-cool like that. **

**Please review! **


	5. Genny

**Huzzah **

**---------------------**

In the past year, Gramma and I had become close, even though we were still technically acquaintances.

She had taught me everything there was to know about housecleaning, which would be my chore, which she washed clothing and dishes, and Jack Mint worked out in the Orchard with Monsieur Dodu, the caretaker of the Gingerbread Plum Trees.

To my surprise, I had actually not done too terribly bad about the whole housekeeping bit, even though it was the first time in my life to ever actually work; but I hadn't told anyone else besides Gramma my secret, we both agreed it would be far to hazardous for both of us, Monsieur and to Jack, so my new full name was Geneva Amelia Lola Kay, which had been shortened to Genny (pronounced Jenny) by Jack.

"You know Mistress Kay," Jack said, leaning against the table as I swept "A nickname would certainly be in order for you if you're planning to stay here."

"Oh?" I asked, hardly looking up from my sweeping. I hadn't been to keen on Jack, he was incredibly formal, yet managing to remain casual at the same time. His successful accomplishment of this seemed to annoy me, so I kept my distance, playing it off as a shy and distant girl.

"Well we can't go around saying 'Mistress' and 'Master' all the time, it gets old quick, believe me. What's your full name; we'll see what we can get from that."

"Geneva Amelia Lola Kay." I said automatically, remembering the name that Gramma had helped me come up with.

"Huh…well, Mistress Kay, if you wouldn't mind, I believe that Genny would be quite fitting for you." He said, and I looked up from the broom.

Genny…Genny…it was like he said; it fit me.

"And yourself, Master Mint?" I questioned politely.

"Jack. Plain old Jack." He said, and grinned.

I nodded, looking back down at my work, brushing a final bit of dirt into the collecting tin.

"What shall you be doing today, Genny?" he asked politely, hands in his trouser pockets.

"I must wash windows and bang the rugs; a chore that'll take till nightfall I fear." I sighed, wiping my hands on the clean white apron over the cotton dress with faded pink flower pattern.

"Well then It's my duty as a gentleman to help." He said cheerfully, and I gave him a reprimanding look.

"Master Jack, it's hardly a man's job to help a woman clean house." I said, standing on tip-toe to try and reach the high shelf in the closet that stored the rag towels used for cleaning the windows.

"But as a gentleman I should help you get done sooner so that you should be free so I may take you on a picnic." He said, standing behind me and easily reaching the shelf, taking one for himself, and handing one to me.

"Are you inviting me to a picnic?" I asked, astonished. No one had ever asked me to go on a picnic with them before…and certainly not any guy.

"I believe I am, Genny." He said, and I blushed. I really needed to work on talking to boys who were trying to ask me out on picnics.

"I don't think I can…" I began, but Gramma came in, cutting me off.

"Don't think you can what?" she asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow at Jack, who stepped back from his discomforting closeness.

"Nothing, Gramma Nutt." He said innocently, and I looked at him curiously. Why didn't he just tell Gramma?

"If you'll excuse me Master Mint, I really must be on my way." I said demurely, taking the rag from him and leaving the room.

Instead of going out back I went to my bedroom, shutting the door behind me, leaning against it, my face flushing.

In just the short span of a year I had transformed into a new person…once led by the promise to the duty of Crown Princess and the freedom from my nursery purgatory, I was left without any goal but to keep my head down, shying away from strangers who might recognize me as the Crown Princess who had been ruthlessly taken the night of her crowning.

It was true; Gramma had come back from town the next week with word that officials would search every home until they found the kidnapped Princess, who in truth hadn't been kidnapped.

I was willing to be that the King and Queen, as I now called Mother and Father, knew that I had run away, but ruled it a kidnapping to avoid the unwanted subject as to why.

Gramma had decided that I would have easily been recognized as the Princess, so she brought back a bag full of Teaberries to dye my Ash brown hair a dark auburn.

After she had done it, I felt different, as though I was a completely new person; and I really was. I was introduced to Gramma's neighbors as 'Geneva Amelia Lola Kay' and, as they had never seen the Princess up-close, they only knew her by her supposed beauty and hair that looked as though it belonged to Angels. I had bowed my head to hide the blush when Gramma had informed me of this, only to have it pulled back up so she could continue dying my hair.

She pulled it back into a knot at the back of my neck, so I didn't have to part with my long curly locks that fell to my breast.

She had unearthed clothes that had previously belonged to her, and mended them where they needed to be, and washed and starched them, to make them look fresh and new.

The royal guards, all of whom I could recognize by face if not by name, didn't recognize their Princess, the would-have-been ruler of their children.

Imagine if I really had been stolen…would they have recognized me? Most likely not.

The hardest part of it all was Jack; he had already seen my un-touched dark hair, but he thankfully must have assumed that he hadn't seen the red tint when he brought me to Gramma.

After the initial re-naming I slowly relaxed to him, and we became friends, although I never opened up to him about my past, even when he shared his story.

"Now look here, Genny, you aren't being reasonable at all; I've told you my, however un-eventful it may have been, life story and yet you still won't share yours." He said lightly one bright afternoon.

It had been the perfect day for a picnic (I had given in a month before) and we had finished eating a while before, and we simply lie back, watching the fluffy clouds overhead.

"I never consented to the agreement that if you told me your _terribly_ boring past, that I would tell mine." I teased, and he propped himself up on his elbow, casting a shadow over me.

"But we've all been dying to know how such a pretty thing like you came to get lost in my woods." He said, and I knew he meant his family.

"Your woods?" I asked, hoping to deter him from his inquisition.

"Yeah, once I'm older they're all mine. It's a family tradition, see? Once the oldest boy, me, turns eighteen then he gets the whole forest to do what he pleases. Of course we usually just sell lumber or use some of the trees to make a new home once we get married…" he said, and I suddenly knew what I could say when he badgered me about my past.

"But anyway" he continued, scrutinizing me "you still have to tell me."

"And what if I don't?" I asked, one eyebrow raised and a little smile on my lips.

"Then I'll…" he paused to think "tell Gran where you really skirted off to today."

I gasped, "You wouldn't dare!"

Gran didn't approve of a boy and a girl going off on their without an escort. She said it was shameful, and so I had lied to her about coming with Jack, saying that I was visiting Mistress Heath, the old widow who lived up the road.

"Oh I would…" he grinned, and I bit my lip, as though I were struggling with something.

"You really want to know, then?" I asked softly, sitting upright and looking down at my hands in my lap.

I could tell that his grin had faded as he said "You don't if you don't want to…"

"No…if your folks really want to know…" I said slowly, and I felt his hand on my shoulders making me look up.

"Genny, they can bide their time until you really want to tell." He said, his green eyes kind, but I shook my head.

"I…had run away…Mum and Dad had arranged a marriage to a man that was as cruel as the devil, and had a heart cold as an icicle and as hard as diamond." I said truthfully, calling the King and Queen names I had never used before, but had heard Jack refer to him parents that way.

He was silent, and I glanced up to the sun, marking its position in the sky as one of my tutors had taught me to do.

"Jack, I have to go…Gramma will be ever displeased if I'm late, not to mention suspicious." I said, standing up and brushing off my baby blue and white striped cotton dress.

"Genny, it surely isn't that late." He said, but I gave him a rare dimpled smile.

"Maybe tomorrow if you're lucky." I said, bending to pick up my abandoned leghorn bonnet, tying the snowy ribbon under my chin as I straightened up "Besides, shouldn't you be getting back to the Orchard? Dodu will be missing you."

He jumped up at my words, standing a full head above me, with my head reaching only his neck.

Thankfully I hadn't been home late, and Gramma hadn't suspected a thing.

We would have those picnic lunched as often as we could, when the weather permitted.

He even escorted me to the husking bee and now the Winter Solstice, even though Gramma strongly believes that we spend far too much time together, even though I keep protesting that we are simply friends and that friends spent time together.

She was more of a mother than the Queen or Cecilia could have ever been, much as I loved them.

I had found that it took almost no time at all the adjust to life in the Peanut Brittle house nestled in the middle of the Gingerbread Orchard, and that it seemed, if possible, better than at the Palace.

I didn't need to study boring literature or history, learn the who's who in the Countries, learn how to rule a country successfully, without offending anyone, and to be the perfect Lady like was expected of me.

But at Gramma's house, I only needed basic housekeeping, how to cook, and to be a good girl with Lady-like manners.

Of course, I was bending the good girl rule, because I believe lying about where I was going in the afternoons isn't very good of me.

Right now I couldn't care less about if Gramma wasn't exactly thrilled about me going to the Solstice party with Jack.

**-----------------------**

**Again, no proofreading, please forgive me for any mistakes. **

**Please Review!**


	6. Winter Solstice

**Long chapter…sorry it took so long…I started it like a week ago, and so now it's super long. Like, really long. **

**For future references**… **robe a l'anglaise is like what Elizabeth wears for Norrington's promotion to "commodore" (Pirates of the Caribbean for all you people who don't get out much) **

**----------------------**

Gramma had spent the entire time while I dressed badgering me about Jack. She kept insisting that I ought not spend more time with him than was possible, and that it wasn't lady-like the way I was associating with him.

"Gramma…" I asked, breathless as she pulled my corset "why is it that you don't approve of Jack and I being friends?"

"It isn't appropriate the way you two…" she began, but I stopped her, turning to face her while taking the strings for my stays, tying them myself.

"Gramma, if being cohorts is such a sin, then I'll bet all the girls in the Gingerbread and Peppermint acres are guilty of it! What is the real reason?"

She sighed, handing my flowered **robe a l'anglaise** to me, helping pull it over my head.

"Well?" I asked when my head had come out of the neck and back gap that still needed to be buttoned up.

"Lolly" she said, addressing me by my real name, something she hadn't done since the first day she had taken me in, so I knew that this was important "I'm afraid for you."

"Why?" I asked, not understanding what was so frightening about Jack.

"Lolly, dear, you're the Princess…I've heard talk in town that the Royal Guard has gotten some clues as to where you are, and they point to our countryside. I don't want to damper your freedom, but they're bound to find you."

I shook my head, my loose curls bouncing.

"Gramma, what does this all have to do with Jack?"

"I'm worried that you will grow _too_ fond of him…and when you go back, you'll never be able to see him again."

"I think it'd be far worse to not see _you_ again, Gramma." I said, and she smiled sadly, turning me so she could button up the hundred or so buttons that went up my spine.

Her skilled hands seemed to take no time at all to fix them, and she patted my shoulder like Cecilia had, making me think of her, wondering what became of her.

"Oh dear…I believe we'll be needing to get you more Teaberries…your hair is going back to brown." She commented, and I fingered a stray curl, stretching it flat

"Gramma, must I really keep dying my hair? Do you think anyone will notice if my hair shade is just a little darker?" I asked, tired of the monthly process of having to stay inside keeping my hair out of the elements whilst the dye seeped in and dried, thus having to stay solitary and not talk to Jack, even when he came by on his way home from the Orchard.

"Dear, it's bad enough that you face is exposed to anyone to see, but your dark hair that's quite un-natural for this part of the Country." She said, and I remembered that in this bit of land, a red tint was normal, more so than the blonde of the Gumdrop Ranges to the East, the curling raven of the Nobles from the North, or the mud brown of the West.

"I suppose you're right…but it's such a bother to just brush-off visitors as though I'm not there." I said, going to the mirror and opening my box of hair pins, starting to pull my hair back in a bun at the back of my head.

"It's only once a month." She said, helping with a hair that had gone awry.

"But I feel so rude...it's against all of my teachings that had been crammed into my mind when I was young." I reminded her, and she smiled, inserting the final pin in my hair.

"Yes, well there's an exception for when you're hiding from your family." She said, and I smiled, grabbing my bonnet and cloak from the chair.

The snows outside made everything seem so much different. The familiar landmarks were covered in a foot of the glistening white powder, and icicles hung from trees and buildings, and they twinkled in the dusk air from the candles shining in windows.

It was my second winter here, and I was amazed at how much prettier the snow was out here, compared to the miserable city.

There the snow was more like slush, where it gathered off curbs and corners, looming and ready to soil the bottom of your dress, soaking you to the ankle, forcing you to go home and change before the wet froze onto your skin, but here it was so light and powdery, like thousands of precious diamonds gleaming off the weak sun that shone through the gray clouds that, before it had snowed, depressed me just like every winter before.

"Gramma, how is it that the winter snow out here is so…amazing, and yet the winter inside the City is horrible?" I asked, tearing my gaze away from the snow to look at Gramma.

"I think the Lord bestows the grander gifts to the folks who take the time to appreciate such things, not shove them aside to make room for their own extravagant needs to have carriages and not sleighs." She said, and I opened my mouth to protest, but found no words to express my feelings.

She had completely and openly insulted me and my family, the staff and the rest of parliament, as well as the citizens of the City itself.

I re opened my mouth, this time finding words, stopping dead in my tracks.

"I beg your pardon? Need I remind you who you're speaking to?" I asked, and she turned to face me innocently.

"No, I know that I'm speaking to Mistress Genny Kay, whom I've taken in because her poor farmer mother and father had to marry her off because of their debts." She said coolly and turned back.

My face turned bright red, as though my cheeks had been freshly slapped, and it felt like it too…it was one of the first times I'd been reprimanded, something I'd carefully avoided my whole life, the last time I'd actually been told off was when I was eight after throwing a tantrum over not being able to watch the minstrels in the streets. Looking back I could see why Cecilia had been harsh; they were common gypsies, no more that the lowest trash on the streets.

But where the last retribution had taken years to figure out, I had gotten good at figuring out what to do to avoid getting into trouble, or at least a situation that got me shunned, so even when I did occasionally get into trouble, I knew what I did wrong soon enough.

I had forgotten that I wasn't Crown Princess Lolly anymore, and had gotten carried away. It was the first time I had done so, and, looking back, I wondered why I had suddenly become so out of character for no reason.

I had forgotten I was a simple farmers daughter, a girl who had never seen the City, who didn't have any opinions about politics because the fact of the matter was that she didn't know anything more about it than country gossip overheard when Mistress Molly Mint visited.

I sighed; sometimes I wished that life would go back to the way it used to be, before I had learned about the cruel fate which had been awaiting me a few months prior.

"Yes…I suppose you're right." I agreed quietly, mostly to myself.

**-**

"You look upset." Jack said, more of a question rather than a statement after I arrived and Gramma and I had made our greetings.

"Oh, I do?" I said, erasing the brooding look that I knew I had etched onto my face.

"Yeah, as if your best friend had just died; is something the matter?" he asked, intently staring into my eyes.

My stomach did a weird sort of flip-flop, but I brushed that feeling aside. I suppose brooding over a matter hurt your stomach.

"No…nothing's the matter. I was just wondering if…I had turned off the lamp in the kitchen." I lied quickly, hoping he wouldn't press the matter any further, but he did.

"Do you think we" my stomach flipped up-side-down again "should go check?"

"Oh heavens no!" I said, dismissing that idea with a wave of my hand. "I've only just arrived, I can't possibly leave now."

He looked at me suspiciously, but I smiled, dimples appearing in my cheeks, and he broke into a grin, the sure sign of a joke.

"Well if you insist, but when you go home tonight and find your house in ashes don't come crying to me." He said, and I laughed, tossing my head back. Alright, a sharp contrast to my previous attitude and a little too much, but he only gave me a quizzical look that I pretended not to see.

He led me to the center of the barn that had been cleared out and had been polished and shined specifically for this occasion, and, although I had already noticed that it was the most unusual thing I'd ever seen, it was so far from the stuffy balls I was accustomed to that I could just scream with joy.

Back in the City the balls were so stodgy and…well…lame.

I had to dance with old men who were in the running to be my husband after the Upstream, even when they were old enough to be grandfather!

I would have to endure to painfully slow waltzes pretending to listen to them drone on about wars against Hemm and how I would make such a lovely Queen once I married 'one of the men from this room' which meant him.

And even when there would be a stroke of luck in my favor and I danced with a handsome young Noble who I found interesting, I couldn't possibly dance with him more than twice, or it would be utterly shocking and scandalous.

After our third dance, I giggled; thinking of what Cecilia would think when she knew I had danced three times with one boy.

"What is it you find so amusing, it couldn't possibly be the song." He said, referring to the slow, sad waltz about a war at Winter Solstice time.

"When I was little, mother used to give me etiquette lessons about balls; she said 'You must never _ever_ dance with a gentleman more than twice, and certainly not in a row, for you should be the talk of the social circles because of your shocking misbehavior.'" I mimicked Cecilia, even adding in her accent.

He laughed, before asking a question that made my mouth taste like metal, and my stomach curl. I knew he meant no harm by wondering how my mother could have a Yorkshire accent, when she was high enough to send her daughter to upper class balls, for everyone knew that only servants had Yorkshire accents.

"Oh…Father was a noble, ran away with a chamber maid." I said, my cheeks aflame from my mistake.

Jack was silent for a moment, realizing that he had asked the wrong question.

"Sorry, that was rude…" he muttered, but I smiled back up at him.

"Not really, it's rather funny, actually. Mother, for as Yorkshire she was, always held herself like the Queen Herself, making everyone think she put on the brogue for humor." I said. I couldn't help admitting at least that my mother acted like the Queen. Of curse she did…she _is_ the Queen.

The song ended, and it was replaced by a faster paced Virginia Reel, a dance my instructor when I lived in the palace had told me about, but I never knew how to dance it.

I followed the example set by the other ladies, and lined up on one side of the barn, facing the men on the other side of the barn.

I was a beat behind as I curtsied with the other ladies, and the men bowed. I was completely perplexed, but I went along with it all, always a step behind.

The ladies and men rushed forwards, clasping hands and making an arch, twirling around, and then back to our lines.

I carefully scrutinized the pairs as Master Dean L'Anse and Mistress Shirley Waters lead, waltzing down the isle that we made, then trading off the spotlight to Master Robert Wood and Mistress Mary Fontanel.

By the time I was expected to dance the line, I had a vague idea of what the ladies feet were doing under their skirts, but not enough to be able to dance correctly.

"You look a little tense, Mistress Kay." A boy I knew as Jujubes.

"I must confess, I've never danced this before…" I said, stumbling on the hem of my skirt.

"There's nothing to it really, no more than a few turns here and there…" he said while I watched my feet, trying not to stumble again.

At last we were out of the line of fire, with all eyes upon us, those torturous eyes whose owners were probably inwardly scoffing at the girl who couldn't even dance a reel, something those girls half my age had learned already and were impressively good.

I hung my head, my cheeks were ablaze again, and I wished the blasted song would end so I could slink off to sit by Gramma, trying to avoid any taunts that might come my way.

Of course, I didn't know if any of these girls were cruel enough to do so, but I knew the fierceness of the noble girls who could tear you to shreds from their hurtful words. That silly nursery rhyme that you could rattle off in your head while they insulted your dress (Stick and stones) or your hair (may break my bones but words) or how you dance (will never hurt me) was true. Words couldn't hurt you, but they could drive you to hurt yourself…it was sad, but true…that's how Miranda Hansel, Duke Hansel's daughter, wound up committing suicide. She was thick about the waist as well as mind, and was teased mercilessly.

The music struck its last chord, and the lines dispersed, the orchestra taking a short break.

I started to scuttle aside, but my previous dance partner, Jujubes, had caught my arm.

"Mistress Kay…" he said, I looked inquisitively to his face, and I noticed that unlike everyone else, he was more blonde than red.

"Yes, Master Jujubes?"

"I was wondering if I could have the next dance." He said without hesitation. I bit my lip, and Jujubes noticed my hesitation.

"I promise it won't be another reel," he laughed, and I smiled along with him, the flush crawling back into my cheeks.

"Then I accept, master…" I began, but he interrupted me.

"Joseph, please call me Joseph."

"Then I accept, Master Joseph." I smiled.

The next song was yet again another slow song, and Joseph decided to take up the moment to get to know more about me…more than I cared to make up.

"So, Mistress Kay," I hadn't told him to call me Genny "Genny, if I may,"

I nodded, permitting him to use my nickname, and he continued on, "Genny, I'm curious…what part of the country are you from? Your hair is beautiful, like a deep auburn, almost brown, if it isn't too bold to say."

"From slightly North of here," I said, skimming over his liberty about my hair, pretending he hadn't said it.

"Near the City, eh?" he said, and I tried to change the subject, wishing that it wouldn't be faux pas to snap 'Just shut up about my history, and talk about something else!'

"This song is nice, do you know what its title is?" I asked politely.

"I'm not quite sure." He said, wrinkling his brow and staring at nothing as though trying to remember, but his gaze was turned sharply to me when the song started to wind down, the beginnings of another starting to foreshadow.

"Genny, would you mind another dance?" he asked, and I nodded again, wondering exactly what had happened to Jack…

**--------------------**

**Okay, this chapter is getting VERY long, and so I'm cutting the party into two halves that are Über long. **

**Please Review!**

**P.S. I might have not edited very good, so forgive me for making these lame mistakes. **


	7. Oops

**I would have updated a whole bunch sooner, but is acting totally not cool at the present moment, so yeah. **

**GO A'S FOR THE PENNANT RACE! **

**----------------------**

No sign of Jack and four dances later, I was between a rock and a hard place.

Joseph was inching me toward the door, hinting toward a little walk in the moonlight, even though the stars were covered with the wooly clouds.

"Genny, would you mind accompanying me on a walk outside in the starlight?" he finally asked.

Words bubbled to my mouth that would have come out something like 'I'd love to, but I'm afraid you're going to try and do something inappropriate…' and I checked them, realizing how stupid that would be to say that to him…It was entirely childish, and there was no reason to fear Joseph, I mean really, how far could he go in the freezing cold snow?

"I would be honored." I said, looking down at the floor.

But didn't it seem like he was rushing things? After one reel he was calling me by the name used by only close friends, something he is not, and now was asking to walk with me? It would be scandalous in the City, but seeing as the two dance rule was out of the question here, maybe this was normal.

"Genny, I've been looking for you all over!" a familiar voice rang out, and I felt a wave of relief come over me. Jack finally showed up.

"Yes?" I asked, much obliged to have him next to me. If anyone could gently point me in the right direction besides Gramma, it was Jack.

"Joseph, if you don't mind…I'd like to have a word with Mistress Kay." He said pointedly, and Joseph let go of my arm.

Jack herded me to the opposite corner of the barn before he spoke.

"Genny, as a…friend…I have to ask you why on God's green (at the moment white) earth you were going out for a walk with Master Joseph?" He demanded, and I felt that horrible I'm-being-scolded feeling that made me want to run and hide until he wasn't mad anymore.

"Because…he asked…" I said like the cowardly little girl I am.

"Genny, why though? Why did you agree?" he asked, noticing that my eyes were a little misty, the way they always got when I was being told off.

"Because, I don't know…I thought it was the right thing, I mean, it was just going to be a walk." I said, and he shook his head, and I knew that it hadn't been proper at all, and that I was probably thought to be fast and terribly desperate.

"I shouldn't have agreed…" my voice quavered, threatening to break in its high octave.

"No, you shouldn't have." Jack agreed, and we were silent, him looking at something above my head, which reached only to the bridge of his nose, while I tried hard as I could to retain the shameful tears that threatened to overflow, and to try to keep mire from sliding to the aperture of my nose.

"Jack…I'm sorry. I…I didn't realize that it was…wrong." I apologized at last, and he matched his gaze with mine, our eyes locking. I felt a cold shiver down my spine and my insides start up that blasted Virginia Reel.

"You should have known that it's not proper for a lady to go unescorted with a gentleman outside for a stroll; especially not one who you met only minutes prior." He said, breaking the visual connection.

I looked down, fiddling with some fabric, feeling the soft cotton between my gloved fingers.

Behind me, a bright Gigue started up, and the swish of ladies petticoats seemed to act as an accompaniment to the orchestra.

"Well, Genny, care to dance again?" he said offhandedly, and I looked up at him in surprise.

"That was sudden." I said bluntly, and he grinned.

"Better to keep you away from Joseph and his outdoor walks."

**---------**

**Oh Mylanta, that was the shortest chapter ever conceived by man…or woman, for that matter. **

**I know, I'm an evil authoress by vowing a super long chapter for you to savor, and you get this little tiny one. **

**I'm sorry, but the next one should maybe up your enthusiasm about reading more romance between Miss Lolly and Mister Jack.**

**Actually Genny and Jack, because Lolly is a distant memory of a girl who never really existed except in the Twilight zone… **

**Sorry for the mad rant, I'm just trying to take up space and make this chapter appear to be a little longer, even though you probably only read the story, not the author's notes at the beginning and end of ever chapter…**

**Sad. **

**Please Review!**


	8. Just a Dream?

**And again. I go a little 'A Great and Terrible Beauty' on you later on, so please don't be shocked. **

**-----------------------**

It was nearly midnight before we made our way home, Gramma, Jack and I. He insisted on coming, just to see if the house really was in ashes, the whole way taunting about forgetfulness.

"See, Jack, it's perfectly fine." I gloated, sticking out my tongue at him like an eight year old.

"Did I ever say that it would be in ashes? I said it _might_ be in ashes." He said, and I scoffed at him.

"You said that I was going to have to build the house all up by myself, not two moments ago." I taunted, giggling.

"Yes, but that was two moments ago."

I giggled again; sleep making everything funny, almost as though I had drunk the sherry that the older women had been drinking.

"So in the time span of just seconds you can change what you said?"

"Now you're not making any sense." He said, and I cachinnated, wiping my eyes from the tears of mirth.

"I'm sorry…I'm carrying on like a drunk…" I said amidst trying to control my laughter.

"Good thing we're getting you home…" he said, holding onto my elbow incase I teetered like a drunk "it's later than you're used to staying up."

I yawned, my gloved hand covering my mouth as I tried to clench my jaws shut.

"I haven't stayed up this late since…since ever." I said, and he nodded.

"I can tell."

Gramma gave us a look before she went inside the house, as if to tell us both that jack was to leave and I was to come inside and get to sleep before I made a complete fool out of myself.

"Jack, thank you for showing me such a wonderful time tonight." I said, immediately as coy and shy as a schoolgirl.

"It was nothing, if you want a good time you should see some of the summer festivals. I'll have to remember to take you next year."

"I'll be certain to make sure you uphold that promise, and not have you gone back on it two moments later." I smirked.

"Well that one I won't go back on."

"Oh? I don't see how it's any different from vowing my house would be burned to cinders."

"This one involves having fun."

"Mmmm, and so re-building the house of a defenseless older woman and young lady would be so much less fulfilling than going to a festival to be amused?"

"I wouldn't say that Gramma was defenseless, you should see her angry."

"You miss my point."

"I don't see how, you and Gramma seem perfectly capable of handling yourselves. After all, should worst come to worst, you could just charm some handsome, strong lads to work for you." He had tried to sound light, but behind his words was bitter resentment that drew me out of my stupor.

"Jack, I'm sorry…I mean, I didn't really think that it was right, but you know I haven't been one to know a thing about social situations, especially concerning men." I said, apologizing once again.

"Well you can't change what's been done, but you should be wary from hence forth." He said solemnly, and I nodded.

"I promise. Good night, Jack." I turned to go, but he caught my arm as though he wasn't finished.

I turned back, my eyes curious, but they widened in surprise the next second.

Jack leaned forward, and brought his lips onto mine, soft at first, but deepened when he found me not resisting.

I stepped into his chest, feeling his heart beat racing at the same pace as mine, and slid my arms from his chest to his neck.

There was an electric current flowing from both of us that made everything seem to glow brighter than the sunniest day in spring, even though it was probably past midnight.

My arms tightened as though to pull him closer, but he jerked back suddenly.

"I'm sorry, I lecture you about social improprieties and then…I beg your pardon, Genny. Good night."

And then he left, swift as dew in the morning, leaving me standing in the middle of the path, staring past him, and absently feeling my swollen lower lip in amazement of my first kiss.

I dazedly opened the door to the house, making my way blindly to my room in the dark, falling onto my bed without even undressing.

My weary eyes closed, and almost instantly I was dreaming…

I was walking along a familiar path, the cold night air stinging my lungs as it entered, and crystallizing the air before me as I exhaled, steaming the perfect still air with my hard breath, as though I had been running.

A little cottage appeared, and I entered quietly, going into a forbidden room I had never gone to before, but I knew it was there as though I had gone there many times before.

In a patch of moonlight he laid, quilted sheets molded around his form, and my heart raced at his very face, so beautiful as though he had been carved by angels.

His arm shifted, the quilt fell away, exposing his bare chest. My lungs constricted, and my chest felt like a balloon was expanding inside.

I walked toward him, and placed a hand on his shoulder, my touch waking him.

He blinked up at me, but I leaned down, covering his lips with mine, the taste of his mouth better than the sweetest bread.

His arms enveloped me, and he shifted me underneath him on the bed, his lips bruising yet gentile.

My arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him onto me even as his hands found my breast.

Emotions I had never known existed seemed to explode inside me as his thumb rubbed little raw circles, and an acute awareness of every part of my body that I had never felt before made the situation even more heated.

My mouth drifted from his lips to his sweat salty neck, my hands drifting down his back.

I felt my thighs part, his hand tracing a line from my chest to between my legs, cupping a part of me I had never directly dealt with.

I felt a sudden surge of fright, realization that he was so much more powerful than I, and that if he felt inclined to do so, he could have me in a matter of seconds.

My hands flinched from his back to his chest, pushing him away.

His eyes were groggy once again, and he fell back on his pillow asleep as though nothing has happened.

I woke with a start, expecting to be in Jack's room, but found only mine, with the early signs of a sunrise lighting the wall paper.

My heart still raced from the excitement of his lips, I put a finger to mine, expecting them to be tumid and bruised, but they were as they always had been.

II shivered; my body ached with the loss of another body so close to mine and I had to remind myself incessantly it was a dream.

But at the same time I wished for anything in the world it hadn't been!

**--------------------------**

**I only used spell check, so there's bound to be some mistakes… **

**I apologize for being so…graphic…but I read AGTB so I kind of stole that from the great Libba Gray. **

**Sorry if it was a bit much.**

**To Queenie: Well, it was a bit longer...but not exactly mamoth. **

**Please Review!**


	9. Something Else

**I'm trying to type this before school…I wonder how much I can get done.**

**--------------------**

I got up after trying to sort out what had happened, but was still in a daze while doing my regular chores.

I bathed, dressed, tidied my bedroom, taking off the sheets for washing, started a fire in the stove and walked out to the well to get water in the kettle.

The sun was coming up over the woods, sending bright rays of light over the snow, if only for a little while before the clouds covered up the morning miracle that was beautiful no matter what weather.

The cold rope stung my hands as I brought the pail up, punching trough the layer of ice on n the water, plunging my hand into freezing cold water

I shook my hand vigorously, trying to shake the water as I tottered inside, the heavy water weighing me down on one side.

The bucket thudded on the counter, and I grabbed the long wooden ladle, stirring the ice floes until they melted, and pored half into the kettle on the stove, the other halve into the sink for washing.

I tied the empty bucket back onto the rope, lowering it into the abyss below.

I finished the chores, ate an Oatmeal breakfast with Gramma, washed the laundry then the dishes, and swept through the kitchen before getting out the loom.

Gramma had been teaching me the fine art of spinning and knitting, and so far knitting seemed far easier for me to accomplish.

I was flying solo today, as over breakfast Gramma told me she was running up to the City to get some Teaberries, seeing as our garden was frozen, and she had told me that I wasn't to go gallivanting off with Jack.

My knitting needles clacked noisily as I remembered my dream, a blush appearing in my cheeks at just the thought.

How is it that my subconscious could think of such sinful things? Had I been in the proper state of mind I wouldn't have dared think of anything of the sort, but it's rather hard to pick what you dream, like how you pick what you wanted to wear.

A knock on the door startled me, making me drop the stitch, and my cheeks flamed, as thought the person at the door could read my mind.

I smoothed my hair, putting the knitting gently back on the settee, and opened the door, letting cold air rush in.

"Master Jujubes?" I asked, completely surprised.

"Genny, I've been thinking about this all night long," he said, stepping inside without my invitation.

"Master Jujubes…" I said weakly, but he was already inside.

"Genny, I saw you with him."

"Him who?"

"Jack! I saw you with jack last night!"

"Oh…" I said faintly. Hang on…how did he see? I opened my mouth to say something, but he was already talking.

"Genny, I thought we had something, and then I see you kissing him? I've been thinking about it all night, and I've come to the conclusion of this…"

He grabbed my shoulders, pulling me roughly into him, and kissed me. Not gentle like Jack, but hard and bruising.

I tried to pull away, but his arms went around me, his arms suddenly stronger than iron, crushing me into him.

He forced my lips apart, snaking his tongue into my mouth while his hands migrated south from my waist.

I brought my hands up, pushing all my strength into him, and he suddenly fell back, crashing into the sofa, the feet screeching against the hardwood before it rammed the wall.

I stumbled backward, my balance lost, and almost fell, but two arms caught me before I fell.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and I nodded, trying to wipe my cheeks where twin trails had slipped from my eyes, and he straightened, going back over to Joseph after setting my gently on the floor next to the fireplace.

He picked Joseph up by the back of his jacket and bodily threw him out of the house before going out himself, shutting the door behind him.

I could hear the sounds of a fight breaking out between the two and shuddered violently, listening to the thud of someone getting thrown against the wall and prayed it was Joseph.

The noise stopped, and the door opened again, and I shivered again, tensing up my muscles, not relaxing until he took me into his arms, cradling me against his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked again, and I shook my head.

"What did he do to you?" he asked, holding my shoulders and peering at me.

"He just…" I couldn't finish the rest, burrowing my head into his neck, holding him close to me.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked softly, and I shook my head again, and he paused for a long moment for saying "Genny, where's Gramma at?"

"She's gone off to the City, and…and I was just there knitting and he knocked and I let him in and…" he put a finger to my lips, shushing me.

"I'm going to go and find her; she'll know what to do with you, because I sure can't be staying here until she gets back." He said, and started to stand, but I held onto him harder.

"Jack no! Please don't leave me here! What if he comes back wanting something else?" I pleaded, and he stopped, knowing just what else I meant.

"Maybe I should stay then."

**-----------------**

**Please Review, even though I have a ton of little chapters and didn't proofread!**

**Check out my other story that i'm half working on...**

**Breaking Free**


	10. In Memory of The Heros Who Died

**In Memory of those who died Five years ago in D.C. Pennsylvania and New York. We will never forget. **

A five years after the attack on the United States, and people have already forgotten the pain and devastation that was so very real weeks, months, and maybe years later.

But maybe not years.

At least, not if you've been watching the news or listening to most of your fellow country-men.

I don't know about you, but i know that i've heard more than one adult who has repeatedly trashed our president and his decision to go to war after September 11.

War means death, pain and fear for our servicemen and women, and i acknowledge this, and respect this, and the worry this causes for their family. 

But i also acknowledge and respect that our men and women are fighting for us and our protection from terrorists who if they had their way, would probably kill ever last American here.

Millions of people are protesting our war and saying to settle all of this in peaceful ways, and i wish that it could be this simple. Don't we all wish that we could have no more wars?

But to these people i ask this: Have you forgotten the pain that resided in so many hearts on September 11th? Did you watch the television, not even fazed, and say that "Oh, we shouldn't do anything, wars are stupid. No one should be shown that if you mess with the United States then you'll be taught a lesson."

And to you people who loathe president Bush for his desision: Can you stand by and allow these monsters to murder thousands of innocent people, mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, daughters, sons, grandmothers and grandparents, and walk away scotch free?

You might think that because no one close to you was affected by this, that you're all good and fine, and cannot feel the pain of so many Americans, that we should not strike back.

I think you're wrong.

I don't appreciate the idea of our men and women putting their life on the line, but i do appreciate that America is going after the demons who caused so much grief.

I was only in third grade, and i didn't understand why my family was so somber, quiet tears streaming down their faces as they watched in silent shock the fright on the television, their mouths hung open in disbelief that people could be so evil.

I didn't realize that all of this was so devastating, and thought that it was some movie that was being played over and over.

It wasn't until i saw a clip on the news of a person jumping just before the tower collapsed that i understood that there were real people in those buildings. Real people who, in their utter terror, would have rather jumped from so high than stay in the building that would collapse and crush them to a fiery death.

Five years later i look back on the day when i came home and my sister had to explain what a pentagon was by drawing in on a piece of paper, and i remember how i sat on the floor, my eyes crying tears that i didn't understand. Crying tears that shed because i was following the suit of my mother who was terrified about my father having to fly home. 

Five years later i think of all of the people who protest the war, who protest President Bush and cry. I cry the tears that these people obviously didn't shed that horrible day that our Nation was kicked out from under us.

The day the Pentagon was attacked. The day that the woods in Pennsylvania claimed forty-five people. The day that our two towers fell.

"Where were you when the world stopped turnin'  
that September day?  
Out in the yard with your wife and children;  
Or working on some stage in L.A.?   
Did you stand there in shock at the sight of that black smoke   
Rising against that blue sky?  
Did you shout out in anger in fear for your neighbor  
Or did you just sit down and cry?

Did you weep for the children  
that lost their dear loved ones?  
Did you pray for the ones who don't know?  
Did you rejoice for the people who walked from the rubble  
and sob for the ones left below?  
Did you burst out in pride for the red white and blue  
And the heroes who died just doin' what they do?  
Did you look up to heaven for some kind of answer?  
And look at yourself for what really matters?

I'm just a singer of simple songs;  
I'm not a real political man  
I watch CNN, but I'm not sure I can tell you the difference in Iraq and Iran  
But I know Jesus and I talk to God  
And I remember this from when I was young  
Faith, Hope and Love are some good things He gave us  
And the greatest is Love.

Where were you when the world stopped turning  
That September day?  
Teaching a class full of innocent children;   
Driving down some cold interstate?  
Did you feel guilty 'cause you're a survivor  
in a crowded room did you feel alone?  
Did you call up your mother and tell her you love her?  
Did you dust off that bible at home?

Did you open your eyes hope it never happened;  
And close your eyes and not go to sleep?  
Did you notice the sunset the first time in ages;  
Or speak to some stranger on the street?  
Did you lay down at night and think of tomorrow;  
Go out and buy you a gun?  
Did you turn off that violent old movie you're watchin'  
And turn on "I Love Lucy" reruns?

Did you go to a church and hold hands with some strangers?  
Stand in line and give your own blood?  
Did you just stay home and cling tight to your family  
Thank God you had somebody to love?

I'm just a singer of simple songs;  
I'm not a real political man  
I watch CNN, but I'm not sure I can tell you the difference in Iraq and Iran  
But I know Jesus and I talk to God  
And I remember this from when I was young  
Faith, Hope and Love are some good things He gave us  
And the greatest is Love.

I'm just a singer of simple songs;  
I'm not a real political man  
I watch CNN, but I'm not sure I can tell you the   
difference  
in Iraq and Iran  
But I know Jesus and I talk to God  
And I remember this from when I was young  
Faith, Hope and Love are some good things He gave us  
And the greatest is Love.  
And the greatest is Love.  
And the greatest is Love.   
Where were you when the world stopped turnin'  
that September day?"

-Alan Jackson, Where Were You

(Written by Kelly Nichols)


	11. Tooth and Nail

**Continuing on with the story… **

**I'm starting to be curious…why have I not gotten any reviews all of a sudden? They all just seemed to stop at chapter seven. **

**--------------------**

My clicking needles were the only sounds in the house with the exception of the fire snapping fiercely and the logs shifting into a fiery blaze that sent renewed heat throughout the room.

If Gramma could have ever taken a long time, this was the longest.

I sat stiffly on the settee that had been shifted back into place, and tried to regain the calming effect that knitting usually had on me, but I couldn't relax. The only way that I could have relaxed was if I was in Jack's arms being held tight, but he was on a separate chair looking from the fire to the door, expecting someone to slide down the chimney or burst through the door.

The clicking settled into a rapid even pattern as my mind slowly lost its edge, and I had started to accept that Joseph wasn't going to come barging in when the door opened, again, making Jack jump up and me drop the stitch majorly.

"Ah, Genny, I've news for you…Jack? What the devil are you doing over here?" she demanded furiously, dropping her bags on the floor, crossing her arms.

I sank back into the couch; hand over my heart as though to slow its crazed pounding.

"Go on, get back home!" she said to Jack, who scooted out the door, shooting an apologetic look to me as though to say that he would have stayed but…

"And you, miss!" she swooped down on me as soon as the door shut behind Jack "What are you doing disobeying my instructions, especially with your hair so dark!"

I looked up to her and opened my mouth, but she spoke for me, imitating my voice.

"Oh, I couldn't be rude and ignore him!" and then switched to her normal voice "Well Madame, you'll be put back into line when you hear the bit of news _I_ have!

"The Royal Army's starting out a search yet again, this time in our neck of the woods, and you'd better pray that they come after your hair's been changed red!"

I remained silent, and she stomped off to the kitchen, putting away the things she bought, and then came back, finding me sitting the same way she left me.

"Genny…what's the matter? I didn't mean to be so harsh...it's just that I'm worried about you! You're like my own girl!" she said, sitting next to me, engulfing me in a hug that wasn't nearly as satisfying as Jack's.

"You'll be ever so angry at me!" I sniffled, not wanting to have to face her wrath again.

"No, I promise I won't be angry…now tell Gramma what's wrong." She said, patting my back like a small child.

I stayed quiet for a while, and then broke the long silence, reluctantly telling her about Joseph handling me.

She said nothing, making me wonder if she was trying to think of something to say to me, but she eventually said softly "What was the reason he did this again, sweet?"

I forgot I hadn't explained him saying "I saw you with him" to me.

"Uh…last night…after you went inside…um…Jack and I sort of…kissed?" I ended it like a question, and I could tell she was shaking her head.

"Did you consent, or are there two boys that need a neck wringing?"

"No!" I cried, jerking my head off her shoulder. "I…allowed it…" I finished slowly.

"And you liked it?"

I nodded my head ashamed that I had been involved in something so shameful.

"I told you."

"Told me what?" I asked, confused as to why she was sitting back and sighing.

"That you'd love him. Not yesterday I said it, and today you're telling me that you allowed him to kiss you, and I'm betting it wasn't none too gentlemanly on the hand either."

I flushed a deep red, and she continued on "See, Genny, the Royals are suspicious of us already, and if they get new word, they're come marching over to investigate us all, and they'll find you, breaking your poor innocent heart into a thousand pieces when they take you back."

"They can't…I'll hide when they come. Run away. Anything to get away." I said, and she shook her head.

"Genny, I love you like my own, but my own you aren't, no matter how much you or I wish it were true. You're the Crown Princess, destined to rule over us all, even if they have to drag you fighting tooth and nail all the way back."

She got up and left me sitting there alone to think about what she had said.

**-------------**

**Another small chapter with no proofreading. **

**Please Review nicely, and not hate me! **


	12. Dream Fever

**Oh my goodness, so many updates! Aren't you proud? **

**If you're even reading…**

**-------------------**

The next few weeks were hectic; Gramma and I were nervous wrecks, always afraid that at any second a Royal would knock down the door, taking me back to the City, or having Joseph come barging in again.

Fortunately for us nothing of the likes happened, but Jack was still on edge about the latter.

He had come almost every day, keeping conversations light as air, but I knew that his visits weren't social, more like protection.

I eagerly looked forward to seeing him each day, but yet, I felt so ashamed every time he left…my dream haunted me nightly, and when I saw him I yearned for him to sweep me up into his arms and kiss me like in the dream, but no such thing could happen under the watchful eye of Gramma.

I would always stand on the porch with him for a few moments, and we had a little while together to be alone, but he would never dare to try to steal a kiss. Not because the ever watchful eye of Gramma was watching to make sure we weren't kissing like we weren't doing…but because he was afraid that he would put me in the same position that I was in when he saved me from Joseph who was rumored to have moved.

When he was gone and I was safe in my room, I would lean against the door, closing my eyes, hugging myself, wishing that it was jack holding me and not me.

Oh how I wished he would hold me the way he had that Winter Solstice night, when it felt like the summer sun was full, and the night cold had vanished, bringing instead warm breezes.

I would always open my eyes, facing my bleak bedroom and undress slowly, climbing into bed, already anticipating the dream that would make me wake in the morning, wishing for him all the more.

The sheets seemed cold as I slid into them, gooseflesh erupting over my skin as I shut my eyes, disappearing into my torturous sleep.

I was in the kitchen washing dishes, setting a dish on the counter to dry, when the door burst open, men trouping in, grabbing me from where I stood.

They carried my across the hills to the Palace where they set me in front of Mother and Father who looked me over. "This will have to make due." They said, and once again I was carried away, taken to the ballroom where a room full of people awaited me, all turning to look when I came in.

I was pushed to an Altar, a ring pushed onto my finger, and then those hard lips came onto mine…and suddenly we were in a foreign suite and on a bed, my clothes being torn off by Lord Licorice, my new husband.

His hand touched my chest, and I opened my eyes, jerking awake.

I scrambled off the bed, the sheets tangling around my legs like arms, but I kicked them, falling in a heap on the floor, trying to get up.

The door flew open and light flooded in, the shape of Gramma appearing in the doorway.

"Genny! What's wrong!" she asked, coming down next to me.

I hugged her neck, heaving dry sobs, blabbering incoherent words until all of her rocking and strokes on my hair calmed me enough to stop sobbing.

"What happened, sweet, bad dreams?" she asked, and I shot up, flying to the wardrobe.

"They're coming for me! They'll be here any moment…I just know it!" I cried, pausing before yanking out a dress.

"Genny, what are you going on about?" she asked, putting a hand on my arm, but I shook it off.

"The Royals! They're coming for me! They're going to take me back…and I have to be married to Licorice…and then we have to go back to the suite for official marriages…"

Gramma seized my shoulders as I started shaking like mad, the dress falling from my hands.

"Genny, nothing's going to happen…I promise…they aren't coming for you…"

"Yes they _are_! I saw it all happen! I was in the kitchen and, and, they just come in and take me back to Mother and Father…and then I get married to Licorice and we had to go to the suite…I don't want to be taken! I don't want to go back!" I sobbed, collapsing into her, my shoulders shaking.

She hugged me close, rocking me back and forth like a little child awoken by a bad dream.

"Genny…I can promise they won't find you. They won't ever get you, I swear." She said, stroking my hair again.

I nodded, my eyes growing heavy. I wanted this moment to last forever, always safe in the one person who loved me's arms, rocked into obliviousness.

I woke gasping, terrified for one blinding moment that my dream had come true, and that I would look over to find Licorice strew out next to me, my last string to innocence and youth severed completely, but it was just the floor next to me.

Same old room…same twin bed…wardrobe…rag rug…oil lamp…everything was the same.

Thank God.

I sank back in bed, my head sunk back into the pillow, my hand over my eyes trying to calm down.

The door opened, and through the slits of my fingers I saw Gramma walk in.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked, and I shrugged.

"Honestly, I feel like I've been retching all night…" I said, flopping back.

She put a hand on my forehead, and I saw her lips purse.

"Oh dear…you have a fever…" she fretted, and I sighed happily.

"At least if I'm bedridden they would not dare to search."

Gramma smiled, shutting the door behind her.

-

It took only a day to break the fever, and only one more to be able to get back onto the normal schedule.

Three evenings later Jack was back, sitting with us around the fireplace sharing stories about the day and listening to the click of our needles.

The clock on the wall struck eight and Jack stood, declaring that he should be getting home. I started to rise to walk him to the porch but a sharp rap sounded at the door.

My face blanched and I took a step back.

Jack pulled open the door and men poured into the room, no less than five but no more than ten.

All dressed in the Royal colors with rifles.

"May I help you, gentlemen?" Gramma rose from the armchair, bravely facing them.

"We beg for your forgiveness of arriving so late, but we've had reports that the Most High Crown Princess Lolly was being held here." Their leader said, and I recognized him to be my father's advisor, Davis, one who knew what I looked like regardless of a change of hair color. "And if I'm not mistaken we have found her! Praise God!"

He knelt at my feet and I trembled, but Jack stepped in.

"Sir, I believe you have the wrong girl…this is Geneva Kay." He said, and Davis rose, taller than Jack.

"Geneva, her fourth name…Lolly Frostine Amelia Geneva." He said, and looked back at me.

"Crown Princess, you shall no longer have to reside in this terrible prison; we'll be taking you back to the City…The King and Queen will be pleased to see you again." He said, but I backed away, my knees shaking so much they threatened to buckle under me.

"N-no…you're mistaken!" I said, my voice betraying me by cracking.

"Crown Princess, you've been traumatized by this past year…come, we're taking you back home." He took my arm, and I tried to pull back.

"No! I won't go bac-" I started, and shut my mouth tight, but the damage had already been done.

"See! They're brainwashed you, miss…come along then…" He said, pulling my forward.

I stumbled past Jack, one glance to his face revealed nothing about what he was thinking. His face was as unreadable as stone, and he was stepping back to let the men pass back out.

"I refuse to let you take her! She's no Crown Princess…you cannot do this!" Gramma cried, stopping up the doorway, but the men drew their swords.

"Madame, we advise you let us pass, otherwise we might be tempted to take you to the dungeons." Davis spat viciously, and Jack pulled her gently away.

"Genny…" she cried as I went out the door, and I struggled harder against Davis, but he held tight.

"Miss, the King and Queen will be overjoyed with your return…as will Lord Licorice. He's been worried about his bride." He said, making a stab at trying to brighten my spirits, but that only made the first tears run down my cheeks.

**-------------**

**Please Review, this is my longest chapter in a long time, so be happy!**


	13. It's A Hard Fall

**So Genny is no more…now it's poor Lolly again. **

**-------------------**

I numbly sat on the low footstool that hadn't moved in the year or so of absence, staring a hole into the daintily embroidered cushion next to the Queen, who was sitting ever so regally on the settee, for once at loss for words.

We had been sitting like this for some time, each one of us stiffly waiting for the other to speak and break the silence that rang through the parlor that reeked of how rich the Crown was.

Mother and Father had come in, happy and hugging me, but when I refused to even acknowledge they were touching me.

They had quickly sat back onto the couch, the Queen biting her lower lip, something she did only when she was thinking about family issues, the King just shifting his eyes from me to the Queen.

"Lolly, are you still upset over being taken?"

Evidently the King and Queen had truly thought that I had been kidnapped, and I hadn't bothered to explain how I had run away; it wasn't as though they would listen.

"Yes." I answered truthfully. Hadn't I been taken from my home?

"Dear…we were wondering if you'd like to…talk about it?" the Queen ended in a question, as though she wasn't sure what exactly to say, something she wasn't familiar with.

"What more is there to say? I was taken from my home with no mercy or thought for what I wanted." I said bitterly, wishing that my knees hadn't been trembling like pudding so I could run…run until my lungs burst…until I was safe from the Royals.

"I know you are upset…but it was over a year ago, darling." The King said.

Now see, if I truly had been kidnapped I think that would just be rather rude. I mean, if HE had been the one taken would someone say essentially 'hey, it happened a year ago, just get over it'?

I thought not.

"A year? I thought it was only a day ago." I said before I could hold myself back.

'Whatever do you mean?" the Queen asked, confused.

"I refer to my kidnapping as happening but a mere day ago. Is it not just that I was to be taken without first questioning if I wanted to stay or come back here?" I spat the word here as though it were a venomous poison.

The King and Queen were speechless for a moment.

"You cannot possibly mean that you had grown accustomed to your purgatory?" The King asked, eyes wide.

"I had grown familiar within one night of sleeping in the bed Madame Nutt offered." I said, remembering fondly how I had been so terrified of where I had ended up.

"She offered you ward?" the Queen asked "How were you to pay…as servant?"

I bit back a scoff "She offered me place to live…free."

"And she treated you as you deserve?"

"She treated me as a daughter…" I stopped before I added 'better than you two.'

"If she treated you as a lady of high station was the question." The King said and I smiled bitterly.

"I woke with the sun, and began the chores she saw fit." I said, my smile faltering, remembering how each morning the anticipation rose within my chest, propelling me to work faster as to sneak away on picnic with him…but I couldn't think of that…that would make me remember his eyes when I left, hard and cold as when I accepted a walk with Joseph.

The King and Queen exchanged horrified glances, both of them appalled that the Crown Princess was told to do farm chores.

"Didn't you try and refuse?" the Queen gasped, and I laughed out loud for the first time since before I was taken.

"Why would I want to?" I asked after I ceased my laughter after realizing that my laughing sounded hollow and empty. Had it always been that way before Jack?

Oh the mere mention of his name sent wild tremors through my chest and I wished that I could block him from my thoughts.

"Because you are the Crown Princess! Crown Princesses do not work!" the King said, sounding outraged.

"I imagine that she let you run savage as any other country wild-thing, disregarding all form of manners?" the Queen said, and I stood abruptly, angry that she had dared insult any of my friends that way.

"_Like any other country Wild-thing_" I demanded, my hands balled into fists. "I cannot believe you speak so low of your subjects! You cannot rule those people by their lifestyle! Had you lived among them for almost two years you could fairly rule them whatever you please, but you haven't lived with them, or known them in any way except when they rarely do wrong and must appear in court for judgment or come with a question!

"I can tell you personally that they are the most proper gentlemen and ladies I have ever had the fortune of meeting, and I know for a fact that their way of life is more civilized than this Palace Parliament will _ever_ be! At least they held their judgment on people until they had at least met them!"

I strode out of the parlor before they could stop me, my silk skirts swishing impatiently.

Had I been back home I could have run to the orchard or wood where I would find…him…and could tell him what had made me upset, but now I had no one to confide in, least of who the servants who would report to the King and Queen faster than I could say 'don't tell anyone.'

The soft soles of my slippers padded softly against the cold marble, all the while whilst I walked I wished I had my regular wooden soles so I could stomp and vent my frustration through noise, but I could only let my noisy skirt do all the rustling for me.

Servants gave me bemused looks as I stormed past, but I ignored their gazes, seeking out one room in this damned place where I could be alone.

I opened the door to the Maple Room that had been styled after the Alexander Palace, and sighed to find it empty.

The door shut noiselessly behind me, and I climbed the winding stairs to the second landing, gratefully sinking into an armchair that looked south to the Gingerbread orchard.

I could barely see the tops of the pale mauve trees that marked the Gingerbread trees against the bright morning sun.

My hands held my chin as I rested my elbows on the sill, imagining what Gramma and Dodu would be doing now.

Would they be going on with life without me? Wondering if I had welcomed the leisure of doing nothing again? Did they think that I was glad to be away from their humble patch of land?

Or were they concerned if I was unhappy…miserable ever?

I knew Gramma might be, but not Dodu or Jack or anyone else there. They probably thought that I was glad to be back in the lap of luxury, back to the world where all my wants were taken care of before I could even think of them.

But how could they think of me that way? I mean…could I be perceived that way?

I dug the palm of my hand into my eyes and rubbed, trying not to let any tears wet my hands, but as my thoughts strayed to Jack and how his face betrayed those very thoughts I was trying to reassure myself that no one thought of me as a terrible person, I couldn't help but feel the wet that threatened to make my face red and puffy.

But who cared anymore? What more was there to live for if I couldn't be with the one who I wanted most, even if he loathed me?

I sobbed into my arms, my crying disturbing the quiet in the room, a cruel hurt sweeping through me as though it could tear me to pieces.

A soft tap on my shoulder made me jump, and I whirled around, surprised to find Cecilia who I hadn't seen when I first got back.

"Miss Lolly!" she said, her Yorkshire accent making me think about when I had tried to mimic her at the Solstice. "What's brought this fuss on?"

"Oh…it's…nothing." I wiped my eyes with the backs of my hands, knowing that I was making my eyes redder and more swollen.

"Now, I may be your maid, miss, but that doesn't mean tha' time not knowing when my Miss is upset. What's the matter, child?" She said, squatting next to the chair and taking my hand in hers.

"Cecilia…if I told you…I…I don't think that you could possibly understand." I mumbled, looking down at my skirt.

"Now miss, there's a lot of things tha' time evidently not able to understand, but 'tis you who is judging now." She said, putting a finger under my chin and lifting it to face her. "Now you tell me wha' tis on your mind."

I pursed my lips, unsure if I should tell her. Sure she had been my mother for all of my life pretty much, but compared to Gramma she could be near as bad as the Queen.

But again…what did it matter? My life was already over anyway.

"I hadn't been kidnapped; I ran away." I said simply, and Cecilia nodded.

"I figured as much, remembering how you carried on after your Mother and Father told you about be'n engaged to Lord Licorice. Not that I blame you o'course. But something tells me that you aren't going to pieces over just having to be brought back…"

It was my turn to nod.

"You read me like a book, Cecilia…no, you're right." I agreed "While I was there…I sort of…sort of…"

I just couldn't bear to say the words…it would confirm that I had fallen for someone who couldn't have even looked me in the face when I revealed my true colors…

Cecilia seized a bit of parchment and a quill and handed it to me, and I gave a weak smile.

_I fell in love _

**-----------------**

**Well this just confirms it all! **

**Please review even though I only used spell check. **


	14. Chaos

**Why on Earth do I even have an authors note here? I don't even have anything to say! **

**Oh well. **

**-----------------------**

It was the first time I had dreamed about Jack and me in a while, and when I woke I almost half expected to be back in Gramma's house, but after just one moment of being half-awake I knew from smell that I wasn't in the lovely Peanut Brittle house anymore.

The sun had barely started a shadow of the palace in the lawn so I knew it was early, but instead of getting up as usual I lay in bed, my arms wrapped around my knees as I hugged them close to my chest on my side, trying to stopper up the ache in my chest that hurt worse with every passing moment.

Thinking about Jack and I so close, with him kissing me as though nothing had happened made me feel like I was being torn apart by some ravenous animal.

I flopped over onto my stomach and buried my face in the pillow, tangling my legs in the sheets, and flipping my hair off my neck, letting it pool in the color of the bark in the Woods.

I inhaled deeply, trying to bring sanity back to my thoughts that were contorting into rash escape plans.

I tried to remember what I would be doing on this particularly monstrous day…let's see…this morning and afternoon I would be in the Square with well wishers who believed that I had been kidnapped, and then get to be whisked away at sunset to be married to Licorice.

Sounds like ever so much fun.

A few hours later being wished well for the wedding was turning out to be just as fun as I had imagined.

Even wrapped in expensive furs and wool the square was still cold, and the longer I sat still, the more snow drifted down and attached itself to my coats and skirts.

The corset didn't make matters any easier either, let me tell you. It was laced tighter than it had in far too long, and I felt claustrophobic, wishing that I could fan air into my lungs or at least gasp like a fish out of water.

I recognized a few re-haired southerners, and I wished that I could wave cheerily to them as I had before in greeting, by I could only stiffly greet them like I was everyone else.

Mary Fontanel greeted me, curtsying one of her finest, and I gave her a discreet smile, the way I would always meet her.

She matched my smile and said hurriedly, "Happy Birthday, Genny…er…Crown Princess."

I started, in all the pandemonium of the last few days I had forgotten that today was my sixteenth birthday.

What a present…having to be married off to some creep.

More denizens approached me, all murmuring the same things. Something like "Glad you're back safe, Crown Princess" or "best wishes for your life, miss."

The routine was mind numbing, and I couldn't help but let my attention stray to examine my surroundings.

The cold grey stone was covered in the powdery white snow, but the cobblestones in the street were exposed having had workers shovel paths for the people.

The guards around me were wearing their best uniforms of purple and gold while I wore plain silver and gold.

I remembered that a true lady never let her mind wander when dealing with the public and turned my full attention to the next person in front of me.

My stomach jerked and my heart rate picked up, all the while my mouth going dry.

Jack was here…oh thank God! He would think of something to get me out of this hellish place, I just knew he would…

I flashed dimples at him, ignoring all rules of decorum and expected my favorite cocky grin back, but I was sorely disappointed.

"Crown Princess…" he swept a wide bow, one that I had never seen him do before.

My brows furrowed, expecting him to rise and say 'April fool!' or something of the like, but he didn't. He stayed bowed and his next words were so quite I nearly missed them.

"Genny, when I met you I thought you were truly unique, but now that I realized that you were running away from your duty to the Crown, I realized that I have nothing but pity for the poor man who has to marry a girl such as you…one who runs from her duties instead of facing them like any Queen should."

He raised quickly, his eyes meeting mine, and then he turned and left abruptly, his comment still singing in my ears.

I wanted to chase after him, make him understand that I hadn't been running away from serving the Crown…just Licorice…who he pitied for having to wed me.

Oh God I wished I was back to Genny, then I could smack him over the head and chafe him about how if anyone was to be pitied, it should be me, not the evil Licorice.

I sat for the next few hours brooding over what he said…and still was thinking about it while being led in a carriage back to the palace.

Even though it was the middle of winter, the King and Queen and decided to hold the marriage in the same place as my coronation, so that all of the Country could be there to witness the biggest nightmare in my life.

Cecilia and a few other chambermaids were in a flurry fitting the wedding dress on me, the very dress that all of the Queens had been married in, and did my hair and makeup.

I was led to the full length mirror on the wall, and saw only fakeness.

The dress was beautiful, styled very much like the Princess Gustavus Adolphus of Sweden.

I turned slowly in the mirror, my expressionless eyes drinking in every fine crafted detail of the dress, and wondered absentmindedly what would happen if I 'accidentally' tripped and ruined the dress.

But I knew that I wouldn't do anything of the like…I just was too meek.

"Oh miss, you look so much like 'Miranda' by Dicksee!" Cecilia said, smiling brightly.

I nodded glumly, remembering painfully how Jack had remarked that one day.

Cecilia tried keeping up a steady stream of chatter all the way down to the great hall, but my somber expression led her to trail off until the only sounds in the hallway were the chambermaids' shoes from where they walked around the long train as to ward off any unexpected people from stepping on the dress that swished with every step towards impending doom.

I reached the top of the stair where a large crowd of people was…all of whom were servants.

As I paraded through them they parted, solemnly bowing or curtsying.

The wide French doors were opened once again, and a white winter land awaited me outside.

The benches had been stained white, along with the pavilion that I had been crowned at, the snow blanketing the trees, flowers and bushes, the only color besides the denizens clothes was the carpet lain out for me, the color making me thing horribly of blood.

I struggled to breathe as every head in the giant audience turned to me, every eye scrutinizing my dress and face, a few people standing on their bench to see over the sea of the tall.

As I sedately walked by, men bowed and women curtsied, and I tried to seek out familiar faces…but only one out of the two that I wanted to see I found.

Gramma was watching me with a tear in her eye from where she stood second out from the isle and said as I passed, "Forgive me, Genny…you look beautiful."

I wanted to shake her. Couldn't she see that it was completely my fault that I hadn't stood up for myself better? But I only nodded discreetly behind the veil that covered my face, continuing my search for Jack.

As I approached the last bench I was franticly searching for him, my eyes darting wildly, terrified that my last glance of him had been this afternoon.

A trembling hand lifted my skirts to step up as I felt my lungs start to work furiously, trying to hyperventilate.

I stepped in front of Licorice, my eyes still trying to search the crowd even as I kept my head bowed, pretending to listen to the priest.

His words were like physical blows unto me, each syllable reminding me of that fateful night when my guard was dropped and my wits had vanished and I was brought back to this hellish nightmare.

My eyes glanced to where the King and Queen were seated behind the priest in their thrones, smiling with pride and joy.

I wanted to vomit…or run until I was trapped in the Woods again…just to escape this horrible feeling of being compressed.

I felt a sharp jolt as Licorice suddenly spoke "I do."

"Do you, Lolly Frostine Amelia Geneva, take Robert Bailey Licorice to be your lawful wedded husband, whom you will love, cherish and obey for the rest of your days?"

Oh God if only the name he had said wasn't Licorice's, but instead Jacks…

I opened my mouth to utter those horrid words, but as I made my first noise, a scream interrupted me.

Every head turned to the sound of the noise, to see who had dared interrupt the ceremony.

The French doors had been thrown open, and servants were running from the house, many of whom screaming something that sounded horribly like 'fire.'

A few guests had gotten wind of what they were saying, and noticed the fierce orange and yellow flames that were starting to appear in the hallways and shine through the windows, and had started to get up, ready to flee as well.

The King got off his throne, yelling at the priest to pronounce Licorice and I 'man and wife.'

The priest complied, handing each of us the rings, and waited until we had both slipped those vile bands on before saying loudly 'I now pronounce you man and wife!'

The King gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, shaking Licorice's hand quickly, and hurried off to give out instructions.

From inside there was a loud crash, glass breaking, and louder screams, along with the roar of the inferno increasing.

Licorice ran off to help the King, the priest ran off for his life, and the Queen stood before the guests, trying to calm them down.

I was left unnoticed in all the confusion.

A grin flashed over my face as I slipped behind the Queen, joining the guests in their running.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I whipped around, ready to smack the hand off, but I was only Gramma.

"Do you really think it's wise to run off on your wedding day?" she asked, smirking.

I nodded "I don't know about you, but this is the wisest thing I've done in a few days."

She nodded back "Follow me; I know where we can go."

**----------------**

**Yay! Cool escape plan! **

**Please Review for the bad author who doesn't proof read and only spell checks…**

**(But just finished watching Moulin Rouge, so I get some bonus points!) **


	15. Dusk Light

**Oh Diamond's are a girl's best friends… **

**-----------------**

She rushed me to the streets, and no one dared giving me a second glance, knowing better than to gawk at the Royal.

Thank God.

Gramma and I rushed to the coachman's place, demanding that he drive the Crown Princess.

He took one look at me and nodded quickly, helping myself and Gramma into the carriage, knowing better than to question the antics of the Royal.

The man drove us to the Gingerbread Grove, and said rather rudely that he required no payment, and that it was enough to drive the Crown Princess.

I took quickly looked down at myself, and ripped two diamonds off the sash of my dress, thrusting them into his hand.

"You tell no one that you drove us here, understand?" I said, and he nodded, looking down at his palm.

We waited until he drove away to go inside Gramma's house.

I slumped down at her table, laughing weakly.

"I can't believe that I've escaped the Palace again! Thank God!" I said, but Gramma shook her head, silencing me.

She took a seat across from me and made a steeple with her fingers.

"Genny, you aren't out of the woods yet…the guard will bet that this is the place that you would go back to, and this'll be the first place that they search." she said, and I said 'oh' softly.

We were silent for a moment, and I finally broke the silence with "What am I supposed to do, then?"

She pursed her lips and furrowed her brows, thinking hard.

"Well…you can't stay here, and we can't have you hiding out in any one else's home…" she paused, as though she would rather not say what she was thinking, but went on anyway "But we could hide you in that old barn down the way…I believe that the Mints keep their hay there…"

I nodded, and she paused again.

"But we can't exactly have you going and hiding there by yourself…and a little old lady such as me couldn't…" she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

I paled, my limbs freezing for one panicked moment before I bolted for the closet, the closest spot to hide.

Gramma stood up, her face not quite as white as mine, but paled all the same, and crossed the parlor and threw open the door right as I shut the closet, the door crushing my skirt.

"God Almighty, Jack! You gave me a fright!" I heard Gramma say, and I felt my stomach start to churn, remembering what Jack had said.

"Why's that?" he asked, and I knew that she had let him in.

"Oh, I've decided to be refuge for blushing brides." she laughed, and pulled open the door.

I had been leaning against the door, trying to not be crushed by the coats, and fell out onto Jack.

My cheeks burned deeper than I could have ever remembered them turning as Jack righted me.

Oh God I wished that I could just disappear…anywhere but here…or the Palace…

"Sorry…" I said, but it came out more of a whisper.

Jack and I took a step back from one another, and Gramma was quiet, expecting us to go off like before, but neither of us spoke.

"Well…how about we all have a seat then." she said, gestured to the table.

I stiffly took a seat across from Jack, and waited for Gramma to speak again.

"Jack, we were just talking about you before you showed up…we need a place to hide away Genny here, and we thought that old barn your family uses would do just fine."

I kept my eyes trained on the scrubbed wood table that matched the auburn of my hair, and waited for Jack to answer, but he must have nodded his head because Gramma went on without a reply.

"Well we had been discussing about who should stay with her, and I elected you."

I jerked my head up, looking at her as though she were crazy.

Which of course, she was.

"Me?" he asked, looking from myself to Gramma.

"Yes, after all, it _is_ technically your property after all." she said smoothly, "Besides; who else can we trust not to turn her in."

Um…no one, but it's not like we can really trust Jack; he hates me, remember?

But she had left him with no other choice than to accept, which he did…reluctantly.

"Splendid!" she said, smiling, "Now Genny, I expect you'll be wanting to change out of that thing, so you'll be finding your clothes are where you left them."

I nodded and stood, resisting the urge to stop by Jack and tell him that it wasn't my fault Gramma had chosen him, but he wasn't looking too happy, so I kept my silence.

The door shut easily behind me, and I sank back against it, inhaling all of the good memories I'd had, but my mind drifted to my old dreams, and I snapped my eyes open, trying to shake off the feeling of his kisses on my skin.

I flung off the veil, then the dress after a few minutes struggling.

In the mirror I caught sight of myself in my underclothes and shuddered. If that fire hadn't happened I could possibly be under Licorice's gaze as I undressed.

I pulled off the white corset and pulled on the old familiar pink one, pulling the strings to their accustomed length and tied them off.

As I brought my hands around I saw something glint off my fingers in the mirror, and I looked down at my hand, and saw the ring…

Small rubies and sapphires embedded on the fine gold band, with a big princess cut diamond in center.

It was only years of tradition that kept me from yanking it off my finger and flinging it out the window, and instead I sat down on the bed heavily, still staring at the ring.

Oh God…I was married…I was married and there wasn't anything I could do about it.

A feeling of hopelessness washed over me, and I felt like boulders were resting on my shoulders.

I shouldn't have run…even if I wasn't within the City walls I couldn't pretend that I wasn't taken…even if I hid the ring and went around proclaiming my freedom I was still bound by God and a court of law.

My hands covered my face as I let out a muffled sob.

Why didn't I just stay at the Palace and keep my own burden to myself? Instead I have to come back here and torture everyone else into trying to smuggle me so that I wouldn't have to grow up and deal with my own messes.

I lay down and hugged my pillow close, wishing that it wasn't a load of fluff I was holding, but instead Jack.

The door opened softly behind me, and I felt the bedsprings compress as Gramma sat down.

"What's wrong, Genny?" she asked, and I let out another cry of anguish at the mention of my former alias.

"Sweet, please tell me." she pleaded, and I twisted my neck to show her my red face.

"I shouldn't have come here…" I said, and she shook her head.

"Of course you should have! Otherwise you'd be having to share a bed with Licorice right now."

"No…I've brought myself onto you like the plague…God'll be coming for us all now…"

"What makes you say that?" Gramma asked skeptically, and I nodded.

"It's my sin that'll be the death of us all, it will…I'm a taken woman now…with a Kingdom to run. Jack was right…I've only been running away from responsibility and I have to step up to face it like a woman." I said, showing my ring finger.

She looked at me with a stunned expression, and then looked back at the door as though it was the one that was making me cry.

"He said what?" she asked, and I shook my head, burying it back in the pillow saying only "he was right…"

I felt her weight release off the bed, and then her hand on my shoulder, gently pulling me up.

"You did no wrong coming back home…now you get up and get ready to go to that barn before it gets any darker." she said, and walked out the door.

I lay there for a moment longer, and decided to not thwart Gramma.

I threw open the wardrobe door and grabbed the first dress I saw, a cream and pink flowered cotton, and pulled it on over the corset.

My hair was far too elegantly done to not cause suspicion, and I yanked out pins and flowers, ruffling it with my fingertips until my red locks curled about my shoulders.

The old pin box was still on the brick fireplace, and I grabbed it, rooting through for some pins, then pulled it back into the familiar knot at the nape of my neck, and eased grabbed a carpet bag, stuffing the wedding gown and veil into it, hastily clasping it.

I grabbed a coat out of the closet and slung it over my arm. I moved to open the door, but heard my name through the thick panel of the door, and stopped, my hand clutched around the knob with my ear pressed against the crack.

"You said _what _to her?" Gramma asked, her voice carrying from the parlor.

"I only said the truth…" Jack said, and I could imagine him with his arms folded across his chest, leaning against the fireplace mantle.

"Did you hear her in there?" she demanded, and I pressed my ear harder against the crack, trying to hear his response.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his tone suspicious.

"You imagine saying something so cruel and expect her to be alright? When she came here in the first place you don't think that we discussed that very matter? You should be ashamed that you could think of that vile insult." She spat, and there was a long silence.

The knob under my hand moved, and I jumped back surprised.

"Are you dressed yet, dear?" Gramma asked, opening the door.

I had jumped back to look like I was just folding the dress, but it probably only looked like I was lingering next to the bed, messing with the carpet bag.

"Oh…yes…" I said, and picked up the carpet bag, blushing as though she knew I was listening behind doors.

"Well hurry up, then…we're wasting daylight…dusk light" she chided, pulling me through the door.

**-----------------**

**Again only spell-check….**

**Please review!**


	16. Maybe

**Listening to Moulin Rouge now… **

**---------------------**

Gramma had watched us go from the portico, staying until she couldn't see us anymore.

Of course, Jack hadn't spoken the entire time, and neither had I.

I opened my mouth suddenly, my hand touching his elbow to make his stop.

"Jack, I've thought about what you said earlier today."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, and I bent my head, looking at my skirts, and then looked bravely back to his face.

"What you said back at the square. You were right; I should be taking more responsibility for the Crown…now that I'm officially positioned as the next Queen." I looked back at the ground, twisting the ring that was the cause of all of this mess.

He was quiet.

"Genny…er…Crown-"

I interrupted him with a shake of my head.

"Genny, if you please." I said, and he nodded briefly before continuing.

"Genny, What I said before…I was…I don't know how to describe that feeling…" He looked out at the woods as though they could give him some sort of inspiration "I felt like a part of me had been taken away…as though you had…purposely gone back.

"I know from every memory of the terror written on your face that you had not wanted to go back to life back at the Palace…and…"

Once again I stopped him.

"No, you were absolutely right, whether you meant them or not, you spoke the truth. I cannot run away from my kingdom; what should happen if the Queen or King suddenly dropped dead? Who would be there to take their place? Who could the people look to for support through the times when they need ruling the most? Who, Jack, who?" I implored, my eyes searching his face, secretly memorizing every line of it for the nights when sleeping beside Licorice would be almost too much to bear.

"But what if you hadn't gone back in the first place? What if the Royal guard hadn't come for you? Who would have taken the throne, then?" he asked, and I bit my lower lip, looking away.

"Someone else could have easily done it, as treasonist as this may sound, I would rather someone else take the duty than to know you are suffering with someone you do not love." He said, and I twisted my ring faster.

"It cannot work that way…marriages in parliament aren't for love…no marriage has love there. It is the duty of the Crown Princess to comply without question and to stay true otherwise succumb to shock and scandal and risk having the entire nation not trusting their Queen." I said, wishing that I could bite back the words.

"That isn't true, Genny…You could stay here! You will be assumed taken again, and we can use that dress as false ransom…please Genny…do this for yourself if not me." He pleaded, and I couldn't stand to look in his eyes…to look into his eyes would mean giving in…and I couldn't…I couldn't.

"May I ask you something?" he asked, and I shrugged.

"When have you ever needed permission?" I joked, smiling weakly.

"Would it be iniquitous for me to say that I'm in love with a married woman?" He asked softly, and I sucked in breath so fast I felt lightheaded.

Oh God…oh God…he loves me! He loves me!

Oh God…he loves me…

"Must you pick the worst moment to speak of this? Now I must fight the urge to confess the truth to you. You are a truly horrid person." I said, shaking my head teasingly, the way I had so many times before.

"I knew it!" he said triumphantly. He threw his arms about my waist and lifted me, spinning me around him, then set me down gently, his face dangerously close to mine.

In the back of my mind I heard a nagging voice reminding me about sins and moral corruptness, but I ignored it, standing on tiptoe to greet his lips with mine.

My arms flew about his neck, and I felt the exhilarating rush that I had longed for with every fiber in my body since the night of the Solstice…

I pulled back suddenly, a flush flaring along my cheekbones. He stepped back a step, afraid he had crossed some invisible boundary line of mine, but I stepped into him, closing the distance between us as his arms closed around me, enfolding me in his embrace.

"Maybe cousin Pauline would make a good Queen…" I whispered, watching the sun disappear below the horizon.

**---------------**

**Awwww…cheesy romance is always fun to write. **

**Again, only a feeble spell-check. **

**Oh, sorry for the shortness, but i figured that them proclaiming their love was enough. **

**Shame it would have been weird if they just randomly burst out into "All I Ask of You" from Phantom of the Opera...**

**Please review!**


	17. Broken

**Listening to some cool songs from the 80's because I'm so lame like that…**

**------------**

The barn proved to be more like a farm house than anything, and Jack had escorted me to one of the rooms upstairs before bidding goodnight and leaving to take up the room downstairs.

Although it wasn't exactly the Ritz, it was wonderful.

Drafty walls, a pitiful excuse for a bed and rotten floorboards is wonderful?

No.

Knowing that Jack loved me was what made it feel like the grandest Marriott in the world.

I flopped on the cot-like bed that proved to be hard as stone, and rest my head on my arms behind me; the image of bliss.

Oh how wonderful life was knowing that Jack loved me…oh how wonderful knowing that all of my hopes had not been in vain!

I rolled onto my side and pulled the dress off, tossed it onto the carpet bag in the corner and pulled the thin and ragged quilt up to my neck, falling asleep with a smile on my face.

I was standing at an altar next to Jack, both of us smiling nervously at each other every other moment, but suddenly a great conflagration ripped through the Woods, consuming everyone in its fiery tendrils.

A face appeared in the fire, its mouth contorting grotesquely as its words echoed through my head.

"You never consented…no agreements was exchanged, and certainly no kiss…you belong to no one!"

The fire vanished as suddenly as it came, but Jack lay on the ground, the only one who showed sign a fire had held them all captive in its burning inferno.

His skin was charred and blackened, and flaked as I rolled him on his back.

"Oh God no!" I screamed in terror, for the face I looked upon was not the one of the one whom I loved…but the one of who I loathed…Licorice.

He sat up abruptly and seized my shoulders, shaking me.

"You belong to me, vows or none!" he shouted, and I flashed my eyes open, my mouth hung open in a silent scream of trepidation.

I started to take in a breath, to remind myself that I was all fine, but my adrenaline shot through the roof when I saw out of the corner of my eyes the door open slowly.

It might have been only Jack, yes, but the figures looming in the doorway proved me wrong, unless Jack had suddenly asexually reproduced a full grown man, who was short and squat and morphed into a hulking figure that reminded me on Mary Shelly's frightening take of Frankenstein.

I was frozen, unable to move or scream of even shiver, and could only watch with wide eyes as they approached.

"Asleep?" one of them rasped, his voice hoarse as though he had been ill.

"Looks like it, doesn't it?" the other said, his voice calm and even, but all the while dripping with sarcasm.

"Are you sure this is the Crown Princess, though?" the first said, clearly hurt by the sarcasm.

"Positive. Who else would bother hiding out in an abandoned farmhouse?" the second said, his voice cleared of all traces of burlesque.

Another cold wave of terror crashed over me; these men knew that I was a Royal…and I had the feeling they intended on ransom…without using it as a fake ploy.

The stocky one drew back the covers to the bed and coldness made me shiver, even while I thought I couldn't move at all.

"Go on and grab her, then, Casmir…" the stocky one said, and Casmir reached his arms down about my waist…and suddenly I found the ability to move.

I screamed and shoved his arms away, running for the door, but the stocky one had grabbed hold of my arm.

"Help me with her!" the stocky one demanded, and Casmir strode over, taking firm hold of forearms.

"Help! Jack!" I screamed, and the stocky one's hand went over my mouth, but I bit at it, still screaming.

I could hear steps on the stairs, and suddenly Jack was there. In the darkness I couldn't see his face, but I knew that it would be stretched into something between confusion and anger.

"Let me hold the girl, you take him!" the stocky one shouted, and Casmir shoved me at him, launching himself at Jack as he stepped into the room.

In the moment when I wasn't being held captive I fought to regain my balance, but took one unsteady step forward, preparing to run, but I felt a sharp tug at my corset strings.

Cooper was forcing Jack out into the hallway, and I strained at my harness to run out with them, but the strings pulled tighter.

"Now, now, now…keep pulling like that and you'd be able to fit into any dress." he laughed darkly, and I suddenly knew what he meant. My waist had suddenly shrunk, my lungs were cramped, and my rib cage was being forced in far too much.

I gasped for air, but even as I stopped struggling, the short man pulled the strings even tighter.

My head felt lighter than air even as my chest felt ready to collapse.

I wheezed, my breath sounded like a death rattle, and my chest suddenly seemed to give.

A sharp snap echoed through the room, and a chorus of banshees unleashed their song, and I thought that they came bearing the news that death was imminent without air being supplied to my mind, but I realized that the unearthly scream was mine, using air I had not realized I possessed.

I fell to the floor clutching my chest, every failed attempt at a gasp stabbed as though the Devil was trying to prevent me from trying to breathe.

Perspiration formed droplets on my forehead, and the room seemed to spin, blotches of blackness drifted in front of my eyes.

With another rattling breath I coughed, my chest compressing with so much pain that had I the air, another scream would have certainly been in order.

More splotches were dancing in front of my eyes; they seemed to be dancing a fast reel, twirling faster and faster.

I clutched my abdomen with one arm and lay my forehead on the forearm of the other as I lay flat on the ground, praying for salvation.

There was a sudden release of the strings, and then I was jerked off the floor, flung backwards and on the squat man.

He shoved me to the side, forcefully rolling me away from him. I could only flop against the wall like a rag doll, pain contorting my face.

My eyes shut tightly, as though if I opened them it would be morning, and worst thing would Licorice to be lying next to me, but even that I would have preferred over the excruciating hurt pulsing from my ribs.

My arms fumbled behind me for the strings to try and untie the knot, but they were clumsy as an infant, and I was far too dizzy to even tell which way the sky should be, and which way the floor should be.

"Genny…" a warm voice whispered in my ear, and I was amazed I could hear it above the ringing. "What is it…what's wrong?"

I couldn't reply, only motion to my waist which, had it been accurately measured, would have reached the inhuman size of thirteen or fourteen inches.

He must have nodded, because I didn't hear his reply as he gingerly picked me up and turned to face my back.

My head lolled forward as I dimly heard strings being torn, and then…oh sweet release!

The corset fell suddenly from around me like a Constrictor abruptly killed, and I inhaled deeply, the sudden air dizzying, the pain that felt like a stab wound to the lungs intensified by a sevenfold.

"Genny…are you alright? Please, say something…" he said, his lips kissing the top of my head as he held me.

"I think…I think…my ribs are broken…" I whispered, every word tormenting.

"Oh God…" he said, his voice panicked.

"Don't worry…it isn't so bad now you're here…" I said, smiling between winces.

"We have to get a doctor…" he said, and I shook my head violently.

"No!" I said, putting as much force into it as I could. "How would it seem, sending for a doctor to heal the 'kidnapped' Crown Princess? They'd rush me back to the Palace before I could say 'ow.'"

"As much s I hate to agree…you're right…" he admitted, and I nodded.

"Hah, told you." I gasped and clutched my stomach, but waved away his concerned look. "We can't very well stay here…we should go back to Gramma's…she'll know what to do…"

"Shouldn't it be better to have her come here?" he asked.

"Are you crazy? Absolutely not. If those two oaf-heads knew we were here, anyone could've seen us. We're going back to Gramma's." I insisted firmly, and pushed up off his arms to try and stand.

I stumbled and fell against the wall, and suddenly Jack was there, steadying me.

"And you're positive of this plan?" he asked skeptically.

"Absolutely." I said firmly behind clenched teeth.

"You _do _realize that only fools are sure of themselves." he said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Much like how you were so sure that Gramma's house would be reduced to ashes?" I teased back, and he sighed.

"Never going to let me live that down, are you?" he asked, and I shook my head.

"Never."

**-------------------**

**Oh my goodness! I absolutely HATE High School Musical! But most of all "We're All in this Together!" **

**Our choir has to learn it for a pep rally, and let me tell you, that song is SO hard to learn dance moves to! **

**Anyway, only spell-check (wow, what a shocker) so please review nicely! **

**P.S. **

**CandyLand might be put on hold for a little while, because i suddenly had inspiration for yet another story that could be published (alongside this one of course.) **


	18. Him!

**Scratch my last thought about HSM, because I now LOVE it! **

**Wow, talk about a quick personality change, but it's the truth! Once you learn the moves, it's a ton of fun! Plus, it also helps because…drum roll….I GOT THE SOLO FOR SHARPAY! **

**Yay! **

**Anyway, ya'll are probably like "WHATEVER, GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER…you took long enough to update…" **

**-----------------------**

Pain tore at my chest like a mauling beast as I walked slowly back to Gramma's house with Jack, but I did my best to ignore it.

It was incredibly slow going because of the fact that it required so much oxygen to walk and breathe at the same time, and even more to breathe in sub-zero air.

"How're you holding up?" Jack asked, and I stopped briefly so I could answer.

"About as well as one could ask for under such circumstances…" I said haltingly, wishing I could channel my air into the lung that wasn't injured.

"I wish that you could look up to me and say 'Why the bloody hell do you have to ask that question? I'm perfectly fine.'" He sighed, and I wished fervently that I could say the same.

We continued the sluggish pace until we finally arrived at Gramma's door. By that time I felt like I was going to collapse, and was leaning heavily against Jack, starting to cough frighteningly.

He wasted no time in knocking, and grabbed the key hidden in the snow drift in the front yard, dashing back to pick me up from where he leaned me against the door frame.

He slid the ice cold key into the lock and trust the door open, a wave of warm air rushed over us from the dying fire in the fireplace.

"Gramma?" He called out urgently, and a moment later Gramma appeared in the doorway of her room, clutching her wrapper tightly around her neck.

"What's going on?" She asked fearfully, still partially asleep.

"It's Genny…" Jack started, and Gramma seemed to snap awake, noticing me for the first time.

"Oh no…what's happened to her?" she demanded steely to Jack, tacking hold of my arm.

"Someone broke into the barn and tried to kidnap her…they knew who she was." he said, not bothering to say 'crown princess.'

"God almighty…" Gramma said faintly as she led me to the bedroom.

Truth be told, I felt exhausted and more than ready to faint to be away from this mind-numbing pain, but my mind was clear as a bell, and yet they were talking as though I was already fainted.

"And they hurt her?" she asked, her motherly nature driving her to take on a fierce tone.

"Broke her rib…" Jack said, adopting the same intonation.

"Dear God…how could someone be so cruel as to do that?" she asked rhetorically.

Jack opened my bedroom door open for us, and followed us inside, helping Gramma lay me out on the bed.

Lying vertically made my spine ache along with my chest, and I coughed harshly, twisting my head to the side, drawing my hand to my face.

My eyes cracked open when I felt something warm and wet spatter my hand, and widened my lids when the wet showed to be shining, red blood.

"Oh my God…" I whispered at the same time as Jack and Gramma.

A doctor was summoned, one who could be trusted not to breathe a word to anyone, as he was a Father in the church as well.

Gramma had told him what happened, and he only nodded and began to work.

He gave me a sweet tonic that made me feel like I was floating on a cloud, and I could feel only the slightest pain…

The days drifted by in a haze, never knowing where I was or what day it was…but I knew that when I opened my eyes there was always the same worried face that would break into a relieved smile…but before I could put a name with the face, I had slipped back into my delirious state.

And then one day, the world cleared up…I was no longer forever wandering in that painless fog, and I could see everything the way they were, and not distorted.

As soon as the relief of waking up, I felt a wave of panic.

Where was I?

I sat up quick, startling awake the man slumped over in the wingback armchair next to me, whose face showed only a moment of confusion before breaking into a happy grin.

"You're awake now?" He asked, eyes dancing.

Horror mingled with my confusion, and I screeched as I drew the cover sheet up to my chin.

A man…a man next to the bed I was in, dressed in only my shift!

An elderly woman burst into the room, a man in priests clothes following behind her, a harassed look on his face, as though my terror was annoying him.

"Genny, what's wrong?" she asked, evidently calling me by name.

"Him!" I screamed, pointing to the man who threw up his arms as if to show he was innocence.

"Jack, what the bloody hell did you do?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

"Nothing, Gramma, she just woke up, saw me and screamed!" He said, standing up and getting away from the bed.

In his place the woman called Gramma took up his place in the chair and scooted it close to the bed.

"Genny, what did he do?" she asked gently as if to comfort me.

"Who are you people?" I asked, my voice trembling even as I tried to keep it steady and brave.

The woman whipped her head to the priest man.

"Why can she not remember who I am?" She demanded, her voice fierce.

The priest held his hands up the same way as the Jack man had, and said with a velvety voice "it is only a temporary effect from the tonic…you need to refresh her memory a little, that is all…"

The old woman pursed her lips as though she wasn't happy, and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Is her rib in order then?" she asked, and I closed my eyes, not wishing to hear any more. I was completely at loss as to who I was and where in Heavens name I was…and why on earth these people were fussing with me, talking about ribs and tonics…

"She will be a little sore, but she can go about life as normal…just a little slower for a while." I heard the priest said, and I heard him whisper to the woman "Now if we could discuss the cost…" and I heard her stand and leave the room with the priest.

I peeked my eye open, checking the room was empty, and sat up again, this time with a plan…

It was obvious that I couldn't possibly stay here in a house full of whacko's that did nothing but confuse me…I would just have to sneak out…

I threw the covers off and stood up, and immediately blood rushed to my head, dizzying me and forcing me to sit until it passed. I shook my head before I stood, making sure that I wouldn't be hit with another wave of weird spots before my eyes, and stalked the room, looking for something to wear.

As I walked, I noticed that my chest ached as though I had a bruise that had yet to heal, and remembered what the priest had said about me being sore.

I flung open a wardrobe, and discovered a variety of dresses, and in the drawers below, stockings, nightgowns, and shifts. I grabbed a pair of cotton stockings and yanked them up my calves, and pulled a maroon dress over my neck, not bothering to notice that my hair was completely disheveled.

The window stuck when I first tried lifting it, but the second time I managed to force it open, letting in a blast of icy air that made me gasp.

Unfortunately for me, the same instant in which I opened the window, the door behind me opened, and a very surprised gasp went in sync with mine.

"Genny!" I heard the old woman cry, and I whirled around, a guilty expression plastered all over my face like a child caught sneaking cookies. "What in Heaven's name are you doing?"

"I-I...was…getting some…fresh air?" I lied, unsure as to why I didn't just tell her to shove off and leave me be.

"God's sake, you'll bring the chills upon you with that fresh air!" she said, brushing past me and slamming the window shut. "And as a matter of fact, I don't think you were getting some air, if you were you wouldn't have bothered to dress."

Was I really that transparent?

"Now, I know you're completely at loss as to why on earth you're here, and you have no clue who you are, so you'll be needing to stick around here until you remember, because there's a whole lot of people 'round here who you can't trust to tell you." She added, and motioned me to sit back on the bed.

I sat down obediently, but wished I had been quicker with the attempt to get away from these crazy people who seemed to think they knew me.

The old woman sighed heavily and leaned back against the chair, but I sat up straight…a habit that I knew, but I could only remember a vague outline of a woman telling me…

I tried to hold onto that memory, and as I held on tight to it, I felt things start to clear up as though I had lit a candle. The woman was called Cecilia, she was my nurse-mary, and had instructed me in manners lessons until I was old enough to go see other people…who…think! Think! What did they teach me? Math, science, reading…it was coming back quickly now…but how did they all address me…

"I'm Princess Lolly!" I cried suddenly, and things clicked again. "Why are you keeping me here, commoner? I demand you take me back! Kidnapped I was; that's the only reason I'm here now!"

The peasant looked taken aback, it was evident she had never been addressed that way in her life, and I had a suspicion I had never addressed anyone like that in my life, but I couldn't trust my memory right now…she, that priest and that other man had drugged me in some way…and I bet they were holding me ransom this very moment!

"Genny, its good you're getting your memory back…" she started, but I cut her off.

"I'm Princess Lolly, not Genny as you want me to think. I demand you take me back to the palace!" I commanded, a voice of authority that sounded foreign out of my mouth surprised me.

The old woman regarded me with an eyebrow cocked.

"Well now aren't you all high and mighty. Now you just sit back down and wait before you go jumping to conclusions that aren't correct." She said, popping my bubble of superiority. I sat back down.

"Now, shall we start from the beginning?" She asked rhetorically, but I nodded anyway.

"You, are indeed the Crown Princess, heir of Candy Land's crown, but…after discovering you're engaged to the one and only Lord Licorice, you ran away…" She started, and told an amazing story about me…one that was crazy…yet made sense…

"Which all leads up to where we are now." She finished, and there was a heavy pause where she waited with an expectant expression.

"And you're positive that was all me?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yes, I'm positive." she said, looking as though she was hanging on my every word.

I started to slouch, but remembering Cecilia, I straightened up.

"Are you starting to remember now?" she asked with baited breath.

"Not one bit."

She a great breath and stood up, leaving me alone to try and digest everything she had said.

**-------------------------**

**Happy Birthday to me, by the way… **

**I know I should proof-read, but I'm far too lazy…still…**

**Please Review! **

**(By the way, I want to know what your favourite part of the story is so far!)**


	19. Sucky Darkness

**You know what I realized when I was taking a break and reading some Harry Potter fan fictions? (Yes, I am a dork, thanks for asking) **

**I _COMPLETELY_ own this story. There is none of it that I'm stealing from anyone, only the names and that shouldn't even count! **

**I feel so proud…**

**------------------------------------------**

The next week was confusing, demanding, most of all frightening, but with a little pinch of pain.

Madame Nutt sentenced me daily lessons in trying to get me to remember, but so far I don't remember much of anything. She would tell me some more stories about myself, and leave me to concentrate about what she said. By the end of the hour, I couldn't remember anything like I should have, and it left me mentally weary.

Jack, the one who had been holding vigil over my bedside, and the one who startled me senseless when I awoke, would come over daily as if hoping by some miracle I would remember him other than the week I had 'known' him.

Before bed every night I would pray; pray not only for the goodness of God to allow me to remember everything that troubled me, but to save my lungs, for I seemed to cough worse every day, and occasionally my chest would give a sharp pain, almost as though a muscle was caught on my sternum. I ignored it, silently cursing its ability to stop me in my tracks and wait till it passed.

I winced and paused as I dressed, holding my breath for what felt like eternity until the pain left me as suddenly as it had come, but it brought on a coughing fit.

I laid the dress on the bed and grabbed my handkerchief from the dresser, and covered my mouth. The fit subsided, and I felt weak and short of breath…I sat heavily on the bed and crumpled the linen fabric in my hand and closed my eyes, but quickly looked down at my hand when I felt something damp on the cloth.

The quick intake of breath was cut short, and I couldn't get a good breath of air. I wanted to call out, and I struggled to make noise, but I couldn't tell if I did or not, because a dull ringing in my ears was growing louder and louder with fright.

The door flew open, and I saw Gramma's frightened face, and then Jack's…and nothing more as I descended into a darkness…not the unfeeling light one that I had awoke from just a short while ago, but a darkness of fear and terror.

**-------------------------------**

**Dude, that was so short even I'M not satisfied! **

**Oh well…I wanted to leave off with suspense, and I guess I just achieved that. **

**And, for any of you wonderful people care to know…I'm starting to learn how to draw people so when I try to publish this, I can have some pictures to go along with it! Yay! **

**So yeah…please review…even if it's something like "Lolly seems a bit like a fruitcake" or "u suck…die." **

**Preferably the former…**


	20. Fatal

**My new favourite song…'Thriller' by Michael Jackson. **

**Yeah, that one totally kicked 'God Bless Texas's' butt…but learning the moves is SO HARD!!! It's like 'High School Musical' all over again, only faster and I don't have someone to teach me how to do the moves…**

**-----------------**

My back began to ache from sitting against the hard wooden chair in the kitchen as the priest doctor had been furiously summoned, and was diagnosing me.

He sat in silence staring at my face, and I stared boldly back at him until he broke the connection, looking down at his hands.

"Well?" Gramma asked sharply, and I looked over at her.

For the past hour or two she had paced the parlor furiously, while slowly inside my mind, things started to finally click. I started first by understanding why I was at this house…why Jack had been there when I woke, and why everyone was fussing over me.

I recalled why my chest would ache from time to time, although I still couldn't figure out what brought on the spasmodic bursts of pain that sent me into coughing fits, but I could remember everything else, like about how I was married to Lord Licorice, but yet I was in love with Jack.

"You see, Madame Nutt…uh…I'm not sure how to say it…" the Priest said, reluctantly looking her in the face.

I hadn't told anyone that I knew anything, because this just didn't seem the proper time for any of it. Something else was wrong with me, something that Gramma wouldn't tell me, and wouldn't give me the handkerchief that she clutched in her hands.

"Just say it." Jack said, and Gramma nodded her head "Just say it." she echoed.

"Genny is...going to…die."

Simultaneously mine and Gramma's faces paled.

"I'm what?" I asked, my voice sounding oddly calm, the opposite of my mind.

"I'm sorry to break it so brusquely..."

"What's wrong with me?" I interrupted suddenly.

The priest looked awkward as he explained that I had consumption, a disease that caused sufferers to cough up blood and experience chest pains, and would, he paused and swallowed before continuing, be fatal.

He excused himself, saying that he must go, and left us to cope with the news.

**------------------------**

**More terribly short chapters…gosh; if this was an actual book it would be freakishly short. **

**Seriously, I would REALLY like some reviews!**


	21. Dead?

**Please forgive me for my terribly long absence! I've had the worst writer's block on the face of the earth, and a few of you might have thought I died. But I _am_ here, so I'm just making an effort to finish this monstrosity. **

**------------------**

After the day long shock had worn off, I woke up the next day in a frenzied panic, terrified from my dream.

It had started off like any other nightmare would if you discovered you were dying- reliving every horrible moment when you were finding out- but then it took a frightening turn when I ran outside. The clouds had opened up with great lightning and thunder, and the head of the Lord himself appeared from the heavens.

"It is your doing…when you thought of only your own wants; you brought the sickness upon yourself. It is up to you to make things right."

When I woke, adrenaline had seized my heart and I knew that I had to get away from here as fast as I could. I had no intention of ignoring a direct order from God himself, and heaven help the poor soul who tried to stop me.

There was no way I could go back in borrowed clothes…I clumsily tied on the long forgotten white corset that had proved nearly fatal, and pulled on the white wedding gown that I had once been eager to be rid of. The ring was still securely on my finger, and I left all of my belongings Gramma had so generously given me.

It tore at my heart to have to leave Gramma and Jack, but if God had told me to murder them in their sleep, I would have, if He willed it so.

A hastily scribbled sentence on parchment was the only explanation of my absence. I couldn't bear to have to tell Gramma face to face. The scanty 'I have left to resume my God given duty…I cannot abandon my country any longer' would have to make Gramma and Jack understand, and I hoped they weren't upset.

The frigid air tore at my throat like icy knives, and even as I tried to cough into my hands, tiny blood flecks marked my path.

The trip took near an hour, and when I reached the palace gates, my fingers and toes had been long numb, along with my ears and nose.

"Halt! Who asks permission to enter the Royal Palace?" A guard asked, and I, painfully, drew myself up to my tallest and most impressive stature before I replied.

"Tis no one but your long absented Ruler, Crown Princess Lolly Frostine Amelia Geneva Kandy…Licorice."

The guards seemed to notice my attire for the first time, and they near fell over themselves trying to let me in.

"Princess, it has been so long…" "Madame, the palace has been so empty and desolate without you…"

Their mindless babblings which had once been so annoying were now like reassuring promises. No one had died and forced a distant cousin to take the throne. Thank God.

They led me inside, into the warmth of the stone castle, and my limbs tingled as my blood began to circulate again.

Although the feeling of numbness was ever so slowly creeping away, I wished that it wouldn't leave me, because as the numbness slipped away, a feeling of sadness took its place.

The looming doors of the King and Queen's private chambers were thrown open by a surprised looking Cecilia when one of the guards announced my arrival.

"Princess!" she gasped, and I tried to force a smile, but I didn't find much to smile about.

"So it's true!" I heard a familiar voice say, and the Queen was suddenly there with wide arms and a broad smile to match.

She caught me up in her arms and squeezed me hard. I felt a catch in my throat and the itchy feeling that was unpleasantly familiar.

I backed out of her embrace hunched over, a particularly violent spasm taking over. Although I couldn't see the Queen, Cecilia or the two guards, I could mentally see them with horror struck faces as a few drops of blood fell on the polished floor.

After what felt an eternity, the fit subsided and I stood up straighter, my mental imaginings proven right, only the King had arrived.

"Darling…what happened?" The Queen asked, and I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Consumption."

In the next second there was a scream from the Queen, and she collapsed into the king's arms.

"Call the physician at once! Now!" The king bawled, and I wondered exactly who he was yelling for, me or the Queen.

There was a great scurrying, and I was whisked to the physicians quarters, having him examine me.

"You don't have to do this you know…I'm perfectly aware of the situation…" I said, even as I was being hauled off to the physicians quarters.

"But perhaps there is some way that he could heal you…we cannot allow ourselves to fall into interregnum." The first guard said, and I sighed.

"There is no need for an interregnum, if I am unable to take the crown, there is still Licorice…where is he, by the way. I would have thought him to be called to see his bride." I struggled out the last word, trying to keep an even face.

"Crown Princess…I don't think that now would be a good time…" He said, looking everywhere but at me.

I stopped dead.

"What do you mean." I demanded, and he and the second guard stopped too.

"Madame…perhaps you should wait until you are seated…" He said, and for once I was stubborn.

"No, tell me." I said gruffly, and the first guard shifted on his feet uneasily. "Uh…he…uh…well you see…"

"He's dead." The second one said abruptly, and I felt lightheaded. Dead?

Everything sort of span fast, and the polished marble rushed up to meet me.

**-------------------**

**Short? **

**Yes. **

**But it's a chapter none the less. **

**Reviews would be nice, but if you're sore at me, I can understand why. **


	22. That's Miss Lolly to You!

**Muahaha…He's DEAD! **

**I just HAD to say something there that was shocking. **

**By the way, I'm sick on a snow day…in TEXAS. How often do those things happen? **

**I think the Gods who control sickness and health are ticked because I've been developing a story about…well, if you want to know, say it in the review, because it's too long to type up here. **

**--------------------------------------------------------**

My eyes slowly opened, and blinked as my fuzzy vision started to clear. A balding older man in a bleached white coat noticed my movement and came over, but once he was closer I could see where his coat suffered spots where muted tones of dried blood showed.

"Ah, Madame…welcome back to the castle, although it is unfortunate to see you under such circumstances. May I inquire as to how you are feeling?" He asked politely, with a slight accent that I couldn't quite pin down.

I cleared my throat and started to sit up. "Fine, thank you. Now, if you don't mind, I really must speak to some people…"

"In a moment, your highness…If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a few questions." He said, clearly meaning that either I sit, or he'd make me sit, but saying it in a way a grandfather would.

I glanced briefly to the door, then back to him. "Alright." I sighed. "But pray make it brief."

He nodded and grabbed his writing board and quill, and then faced me, his hand poised for writing.

"Madame, would you care tell me when you first learned of your condition?"

"Yesterday." I said. "At least when I was diagnosed."

The physician looked up from writing, his eyebrows raised high.

"You were diagnosed?" He questioned, sounding suspicious.

"Yes, sir." I confirmed, and he set his quill and board down on his lap.

"And who was the doctor that diagnosed you?"

I thought for a moment…what was the priest's name…?

"It was Father…Father…Mayhew! That's who it was!" I said, remembering.

The physician's right eyebrow rose. "Father Mayhew?"

"Yes, he works in the church near the Gumdrop orchards south of here." I said, trying not to think of home. It seemed hardly fair that I had to return to this God awful place after remembering things only the day before.

"Hmmm…alright, Madame…now, tell me a little about what you have been feeling." He said, picking up the board and quill again.

For what felt like an eternity he questioned me on how I felt, and how often I coughed, and how long I had done so.

After a moment of scribbling, he stood up suddenly and grabbed a book from a shelf. He flipped through it, and then stopped at a page near the end. His finger scanned the page, looking for something, and then tapped it when he found it.

"Madame, I have good news." He said, a smile producing more wrinkles on his face.

"Pray tell…" I said apprehensively.

"I can cure you. Praise God, we've caught it just in time. Now, I would like you to wait here for a moment…" He said, and rushed out of the room, while I sat with my head spinning.

Just yesterday I had been told that I was going to die, and today I'm told that I'll live. Although, I trust that the physician's diagnosis is more thorough than the priest's, seeing as the Physician has more training.

He burst back into the room, followed by the King and Queen, who both looked excited.

The Physician was holding a small purple glass bottle of something, and he handed it to me. A small peeling label read _Rifampicin _in an elegant script.

"Madame, this is guaranteed to help you. We caught your consumption at the right time, and after swallowing this, you'll be returned to health in less than a week." He said, his eyes shining with excitement. I wondered if he got this way when healing every patient, or just someone high up like myself.

"I thank you very much…" I said, and he indicated that I drink it now.

I pulled the little cork stopper out, and a horrible stench greeted my nose. I tried to hide a grimace, and breathed out of my mouth.

In one quick motion I tipped the drink down my throat, where it oozed and tasted so foul I thought I might retch. I fought a grimace, and swallowed it.

"Perfect." The Physician said, clapping his hands together.

"Candy Land's Crown Princess will live to rule the kingdom." The Queen sighed, and reached to embrace me.

Her stiff bodice and perfume overwhelmed me, and I wished for fresh air while focused on not choking.

The Physician cleared his throat, embarrassed by the show of affection, and the Queen stood up, her cheeks pink.

"On behalf of the people of Candy Land, I thank you." The King said, and I did not miss the small bag that showed the outline of coins that was passed between the two.

The King and Queen escorted me from the Physicians room, and back to my own chamber. My mind working quickly, I said innocently "Not to my wedding Chamber? For sure my husband shall be missing me."

The King and Queen stopped suddenly, and exchanged a private look.

"Darling, come, we should sit first…" The Queen said gently, and led me into the sitting room of my chambers. She set me down on the little armchair, and sat across from me at the sofa with the King.

"Please, Mother, is something the matter?" I asked, trying to play my part.

She and the King passed another look between them.

"Dear, we hate to inform you of this so soon after your return…but…" The King began, and the Queen finished for him.

"Lord Licorice has disappeared, and we believe him to be…" she hesitated "dead."

I didn't say anything for a moment, and tried to control myself from laughing hysterically.

"Really?" I said, sounding only mildly interested.

This time the King and Queen didn't exchange a look before saying "shouldn't you be more concerned?" simultaneously.

I decided that, if even for just this once, I was going to buck up and say what was on my mind…God help me whatever their reaction might be.

"Mother, Father…I would like you to understand that from the very beginning, I have never wanted to associate with Licorice, much less marry him. I hadn't spoken up about it before, because I was afraid of what you would say, but now, I don't really care what you think. Even though, yes, it does seem odd, I have never been happier to hear that someone had died." I said bravely, my heart beating, amazed that I had actually said it.

The King and Queen sat in silence, stunned by my words.

"And another thing…" I said, my adrenaline pumping fiercely. "When I disappeared for the year and a half, I was not kidnapped…I ran away by choice; Just the same as at the wedding after the fire broke out. I preferred living with Gramma. I was not trying to run away from my duties, make no mistake about it, all I wanted was to live life the way that I want to live it-not the way someone else wants me to live it."

I stood up with an air of finality and defiance.

"Personally I would prefer to live the way I choose, but should the country be in need of my abilities to rule, I will gladly answer he call. Good day."

I strode out of my chambers with my head high and my skirts swishing, but when I shut the door, I broke into a run, bursting out into the frozen gardens.

My legs were like rubber, and I slipped on ice and grabbed onto a tree, when I doubled over, my stomach churning from nerves and adrenaline. I thought I would vomit, but the cold air calmed my insides.

For the first time in a long time, I could breathe relatively deep without feeling that painful pull on my chest.

I put my arms around the tree, holding it close, my feelings coming through for the first time.

Licorice was dead and I wasn't going to be! I bowed my head in prayer to God, thanking him for telling me to come back. But now, oh now I was going to be forced back into my former life, only worse because I was widowed….

But a nagging voice in the back of my mind spoke up.

"You never said 'I do.'"

I felt like screaming with joy…I only wished I had realized it sooner! You couldn't be married in any way unless you had said 'I do' which I had so obviously had not! Oh thank God!

My cheeks hurt as I smiled so big, and I felt tears come down my face. I wasn't married, much less widowed! The ring on my finger meant nothing!

I looked down at it and for the first time smiled. It was perfectly fine to take it off!

With a triumphant tug, I pulled it off and slipped it in my pocket. My hand felt lighter, and well as my chest. It was like a heavy burden had been lifted.

I sighed, closed my eyes, and leaned back into the tree, hugging myself.

True, my ribs still were sore, but I wasn't expecting a miracle to cure me instantly.

"Madame, Madame Lolly!" I voice called, and I opened my eyes. It was Cecilia.

"Cecilia, dear!" I cried, smiling wide.

"Madame Lolly, wha' tare you doing out here in this cold? D'you wan' to catch your death of a cold?" She asked, gently but firmly grabbing me away from the tree.

"Of course not! I'm not going to die anytime soon, not with things looking up, so!" I sighed, and she looked at me with a smile on her own lips.

"But you're right, Madame…you've been cured! And I'm certainly most glad to hear it!"

"Oh yes, and not only that, but I'm not a Madame!" I said, and she looked at me confusedly.

"Wha' td'you mean, Madame?" She asked "You'd been married to master Licorice, god rest his soul."

"No I wasn't, Cecilia! I didn't say 'I do'! I'm still a miss!" I proudly declared, wishing I could click my heels together.

She was silent. "I suppose you're right…miss." She said slowly, and I giggled.

I had a pretty good idea of what I was going to be doing tonight…a better thought out escape.

**----------------------------------**

**Man, I'll tell you what. When I wrote the word Candy Land, I started laughing so hard I was crying…let me explain. **

**My theatre group did 'The Nutcracker' for Christmas (even though we preformed in January) and I was the Sugar Plum Fairy…AKA the ruler of _CandyLand_. **

**Which I found kind of ironic, only I just now made the connection. **

**So yeah, I've been giggling about that…**

**I hoped you liked the long update!!! **

**(No proof-reading…just because I'm lazy and have been laughing too hard) **

**P.S. **

**After re-reading the story, I'm taking votes to see how many people thought chapter eight was a huge mistake on my part, and if i should take it out...at least the dream part. **


	23. How Are You Here?

**Okay…so…I guess no one had an opinion on the eighth chapter….**

**-----------------------**

I pounded at Gramma's door, my heart racing. If I thought my last escape was amazing…

Clearly walking right out the front of the palace was much more scandalous than dropping out a window in the dead of night.

The door jerked open, and for a moment Gramma's face was annoyed, but it broke into a kind of confused surprise smile.

"Genny?" She asked, and I nodded.

"I've come back." I said proudly like a four year old showing off a finger painting.

"I see that…but how did you get out? And in such a condition?" She questioned, looking past me to see if someone had followed me.

I felt the balloon of excitement fill up again, and I grinned. "What condition? The royal Physician saw to me, and healed me."

She put a hand over her heart.

"Bless him!" She stepped back, ushering me in. "We don't want you getting sick again…"

I stepped in, and inhaled deeply. I had missed the familiar smells, and it felt good to be home, even after just one day.

"So now, would you mind explaining just why it is that you showed up missing this morning? I figured you went back to the palace, but some forewarning as to when would be a blessing." She said as we sat down on the sofa.

"I had a dream…a strange one, and God spoke to me, saying that I had to go back to the Palace…and I am so glad I did! Oh Gramma, I have so much news! Firstly, I'm not going to die…secondly, I'm not married, and never was, and thirdly…Licorice has vanished, and I am not going to have to have a proper ceremony to be married!" I said in a rush, and I was smiling so wide my cheeks were hurting.

"Well as much as that is wonderful…what will the Royals say when they realize that you are back here?" She asked critically, and I dismissed the question with a wave of my hand.

"They've finally realized that I prefer living here." I said simply, and she just nodded.

"Well, Genny, as much as I am glad you're back…I was on my way out…" She said, and I noticed that she had her coat on, and clips pinning her hair back.

"Gramma, goodness! Do you have a date?" I teased, and I could see her blush a little. The first time I had ever seen her do so.

"Imprudent girl…no, I was going to visit Mistress Heath." She said, standing up and dusting off her dress.

I smiled, deciding not to tease her further. "Have fun, Gramma…I'll be fine here, just like always."

"I want to hear more of what happened at the Palace once I come back…" She said, half way out the door.

"Alright, I'll tell you all about it." I promised, and shut the door behind her.

I leaned against the door for a moment, thinking about how strange things had been lately. It all seemed so confusing and sudden. Things had been fine until Jujubes and the Winter Solstice…but hopefully I had settled things for a good long while…I didn't want any more change in life, unless I decide on them.

My knitting still sat in the little basket next to the fire, and I crossed over to get it, hoping to finally complete the scarf I had wanted for the winter.

Only just as I sat down was there a knock on the door. I set my poised needles back down and got up, sighing as I opened the door…and gasped.

"Y-you!?" I stuttered, stepping backward.

Jujubes stepped forward, grinning like a madman.

"I thought you moved away! After what happened last time...!" I said, my left eye twitching a little as I thought of the rude surprise.

"For a while, but I just had to come back and see you Lolly, or should I say…darling wife. I see my ring is absent, too caught up in your Lover-boy Jack to care for such a thing as holy matrimony?" he sneered, and I felt as though I had been slapped in the face.

"Licorice?" I managed, and knew that my mouth was open in astonishment.

Jujubes was Licorice? But…he couldn't be! Because, Licorice was…missing…

"Yes, darling…surprised? So was I when I first saw you here." He commented, as I stepped slowly back again, with him following my every step, matching it until I felt the sofa against my calves.

"But…why are you here?" I asked, trying to think of some way to get away from him.

"Why shouldn't I be? I think I deserve the wedding night that I never received…" He said, and took the last step, closing the distance between us.

He grabbed my arms right as I tried to side step him, and I could smell the disgusting scent of licorice about him, mixed with tainted body odor. His face leered close to mine, and I could smell alcohol on his breath.

My mind seized up, and I could think nothing else of the horror of his hands on my body, and my muscles revolted, and I tried to jerk away from him.

"Let me go!" I cried, and he shook me.

"Not this time, darling wife of mine…" He snarled, his hands bruising my arms.

"I'm not your wife! I never consented!" I choked, and he let out a bark of laughter.

"Does it matter? The priest declared us husband and wife…which means that I deserve my wedding night!" He was almost yelling, and I let out a dry sob.

I pushed my shoulder against him, trying to drive him back, but he held onto me harder as I tried to pull away and push harder. I kicked his leg, and he let me go for a moment, just long enough to grab my knitting needles.

"Stay back!" I snapped, wielding them like a knife.

Licorice laughed cruelly and advanced, grabbing the needles out of my hand as I tried to make a stab.

He backed me against the plank wall, and I felt the needlepoint picture frame press against the back of my hair. Licorice was holding the needles loose in his hand, and dropped them on the ground and he threw both arms around my waist, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

"Let me down!" I shrieked, kicking and thrashing.

"Not until I've got what I deserve…" He shouted back, and I beat my fists on his back as my hair slipped free from the pins that had fallen to the ground.

"What you deserve?" I heard, and my heart stopped.

I felt Licorice turn, and then he stumbled backward, letting go of me.

My arms grabbed at Licorice's coat as I slipped from his shoulder, and wound up pulling him down to the floor with me.

His body fell on mine, and I felt all the air in my lungs expel at once.

"Get off of her!" Jack shouted, pulling Licorice by the shirt off of me.

In one swift move, he punched Licorice in the nose, and a crunch made me cringe as blood flowed from his face.

"You little…" Licorice screamed, and launched himself at Jack, but Jack was ready for him. He side-stepped out of the way, and Licorice fell into the door, falling again to the floor.

Jack again picked Licorice up off the floor, and pulled him outside after him.

There were curses and yells mixed with the muffled sound of fighting, and then it stopped all at once. There was a long stretch of silence, broken only by a sniffle from me.

I was still on the floor when Jack came back, and he was apprehensive as he extended a hand to help me up, but I surprised him by leaping to him and hugging him around the neck, holding him tight.

His body tensed, taken off guard, but he relaxed, and put his arm around me and stroked my hair, which was completely down by that point.

"Why is it that you always seem to be saving me from some horrible fate?" I mumbled into his chest.

"You know, there are ways to stay out of trouble…such as letting me know when you come back so that I can protect you." He noted, and I nodded.

"I'll let you know next time."

He said nothing, and I tried hard to keep back tears, but my body shook, betraying the sobs I fought to keep silent.

He led me to the sofa and let me cry on his shoulder, not minding that I soaked his shirt through and clutched him so tight that it was like I was clutching a pillow.

As he stroked my hair, I began to think about what would have happened if he hadn't rescued me and I sobbed harder, cringing while I imagined Licorice's fingers on my hair.

"Shhh, don't worry, Genny…It's alright, I'm here…" He whispered into my hair, and I scooted closer to him until I could feel his torso against mine, and could feel the difference as he breathed as my breath came in jerky gasps.

"But…but what if you hadn't come?" I asked, and he shifted me off his shoulder so I could see his face, and he could see my puffy and red face.

"Then I wouldn't ever be able to live with my self for the rest of my life if that… had laid a hand on you." He said, his face hard.

I closed my eyes and leaned back into him, closer than any well respectable woman should be, but I didn't care. The only thing that I cared about was that his arms were around me, and that I was safe.

"Jack…" I murmured, my breathing starting to even out.

"Yes?" He asked softly, tucking some hair behind my ear.

"I love you so much…"

And I fell asleep, lulled by his gentile rocking and caress, certain that no nightmares could haunt my dreams while in Jack's arms.

**-----------------------------------**

**sigh **

**Such fluff. **

**WHY CAN'T THIS HAPPEN TO ME??? **

**I mean…not the whole Licorice thing…but the whole fluff part. **

**But I've been told that the guy I like might like me back… **

**butterflies in my stomach go nuts **

**Anyway, I didn't check it, so if something doesn't quite fix…Lemme know! **

**Please review! **


	24. Rationality Out The Window

**Muahaha…another chapter…**

**It's shortly after midnight…and my parents think I'm asleep…**

**This could be interesting… **

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Licorice's face was inches from mine, his eyes mad to match his smile. With one grotesque finger, he reached out and stroked my cheek, softly trailing along my cheekbone. I flinched away, and he pulled back quickly, his face darkened; angry at my fear of abhorrent touch.

His face distorted, and he raised his hand back to strike me. The moment before his palm met my cheek, a loud gasp escaped my throat.

My eyes flashed wildly open, and I jerked myself into an upright position, blood rushing to my head and momentarily blinding me.

"Genny!" I heard someone familiar say, and, without quite knowing why, I burst into tears. "Genny, what's the matter?"

I shook my head and cried harder, covering my face with my hands.

Their arms folded around me, and I felt myself being lifted and set gently next to him.

I threw my arms around him and buried my head on his shoulder, sobbing like a child.

"Genny, please, what's the matter?" He insisted, and I shook my head pitifully.

"Licorice…" I stammered, and I felt his shoulders tense underneath me.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance…" He muttered angrily, more to himself than to me.

With stiff fingers, he rubbed my back, making gooseflesh erupt all over my body and the air in my throat catch.

"Jack…" I managed, my voice barely a whisper.

He pulled away gently.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and I smiled.

"Nothing…I just wish that you could hold me like this forever…" I said, sighing and leaning into him to draw all the warmth I could from him.

With one arm still around my waist, his other hand tilted my chin up so I faced him. And completely and utterly with no reason, he leaned down and kissed me.

Gone away were all the fears and worries of before, for new thoughts and emotions made room for themselves, occupying my mind and throwing away every other rational concept.

My heart sped up, and for whatever reason, be it the fact that I was situated on his lap or the fact that I was vulnerable from the confusion of the past weeks; we kissed more intense than the first and second time combined, and I had feelings I hadn't ever felt before, or at least much stronger than before.

My hands crept from his lapel to his neck and then to his head, entwining my fingers in his hair.

Slowly, he gently lowered my body, until he was completely on top of me.

In the back of mind, I heard a tiny voice scream a warning, but my emotions bade me ignore it, and I obeyed them without putting up a fight.

Jack pulled away, and I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me with mixed emotions struggling across his face.

"Genny…" He said, his voice huskier than I remember it being. "We can't…"

I only nodded, my rationality still blurry and out of focus.

He paused for a long moment, and various expressions danced in his eyes as I willed myself not to pull him back onto me.

"I was…wondering…Genny…" He said haltingly, and then he took a quick breath before continuing. "Wouldyoumarryme?"

It took me a moment to understand what he said, but soon realization hit me like a slap in the face.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" I cried, giggling like mad.

He broke into a relieved grin, and he leaned back down to kiss me. It was a light chaste kiss, and he sprang right off the sofa and pulled me up with him, spinning me around.

"I should have gotten a ring…" He said, and I smiled.

"Don't worry…there'll be time enough for that…" I assured him, and he grinned the same crooked smile that I loved.

"Oh, plenty…but for now, I've got to go…it's late…" He concluded, pulling his hands from mine and reaching for the door.

I paled and curled my hands into fists over my chest; my joy immediately vanished with anxiety.

"Please don't! What if...he…comes back?" I pleaded, and he hesitated his hand on the door handle before drawing it away.

"Alright, but when Gramma comes home…"

"I'll tell her it was my idea…" I finished for him, and that seemed to satisfy him.

He led me back to the sofa, and I sat again in his lap, my head cradled back against his shoulder. We talked for a while, long enough for me to feel drowsy, and long enough for me to fall asleep in the middle of a sentence.

**-----------------------------**

**Sorry for any mistakes…it's late and I'm sleepy… **

**Please review!**


	25. The Body

**I'm seeing a pattern…**

**It's after midnight, and I'm tired, but I don't feel like sleeping, and I know that since I'm up, I should do something productive.**

…

**Geometry is not productive-it's a stupid waste of time.**

**----------------- **

For the coming weeks, my insides were caught between a war of opposite feelings; one side was terrified of the thought of Licorice coming back to finish what he began, yet my other side was excited and bursting with happiness over Jacks proposal.

My mind tried to rationalize between the two, but I couldn't find a compromise, and so I was twisting between elation and paranoia, both emotions consuming my thoughts, as well as Gramma's.

Naturally she had been furious of finding Jack and I asleep on the sofa together, but couldn't stay long after finding out that Jack had 'finally got around to asking.' Apparently Jack had asked Gramma for my hand some time ago, but there had been far too much confusion and panic for trifles like marriage between people who love each other.

But as of late, she and I, as well as the matrons of the community, were all involved in the planning of the wedding. They easily welcomed me back as Genny, never treating me with the polite airs 'due' to a lady of my 'class.'

Always it seemed that there was a pack of women fluttering about the house, always with some new ladies magazine heralding ideas, and all trying to swap their own wedding stories, making it nearly impossible to get anything done, which must be the reason for proper long engagements.

Jack and I, however, couldn't afford such a lengthy engagement, never knowing where exactly our lives may take us. For example, the Queen and King could both suddenly drop dead of poisoned dinner, and I would have to be swept back to the palace to take my rightful position.

And of course, the matter of my parentage posed a tremendous problem…by strict conduct rules, should the Queen or King die, I could not bring Jack along as the King, him being but a peasant.

We discussed this thoughroughly, and came to the agreement that we could smuggle him into the palace and resume our lives, but as myself posing as the widowed bride of Licorice, a title that kept me praying furiously that the Queen and King stay healthy and well alive.

It was only days away from the set date of the wedding, and it was a rare day of quiet when the matrons stayed home with their families, allowing Gramma and I time to plan for ourselves.

We planned to use her wedding dress from so many years ago, which was a pale lavender silk gown with delicate flower embroidering scattered at random, and a pretty little train. Jack had my ring, and I had his, both bands of gold, only mine thinner with a tiny silver heart inset into it. We would marry outside, providing the unpredictable spring weather be nice, and on the edge of the orchard by the little pond.

The old farmhouse barn had been fixed up into a little house for us, and it had even been furnished for us, thanks to the generous families along the countryside.

I sighed contently, idly rinsing of a plate at the sink, dreamily staring out the window, imagining myself on the alter again, this time without the sinking feeling of dread.

There was a rap at the door, and I heard Gramma heave herself off the sofa to answer it.

I set the dish down gently in the sideboard and reached for another, but froze at the sound of a gasp from the door. My body went rigid, and I strained my ears to hear what was being said, if anything.

Even with every fiber of my being focused on trying to catch what was going on, I couldn't make out anything.

Quickly I searched for something to use as a weapon, and I seized a vase, gripping it tight behind my back and I crept to the corner to where I could see.

The air struggled in my throat as I fought not to gasp or scream…Licorice had finally come back.

Now I could make out his hushed words, and they frightened me to the core.

"Tell me where she is or I swear by God that I will strike you down…" He growled, and Gramma's pale face was hard and immobile as stone, her jaw set defiantly.

His hand rose suddenly as if he were about to strike her, and I let out a scream.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" I leapt out of my hiding place and launched myself at him, smashing the vase against his head.

He crumpled instantly, and shards of porcelain fell to the floor making little tinkling noises as they landed.

I gasped and my hands flew to my face. "I think I killed him!"

Gramma looked from him to me, and then back at the still Licorice.

Ever so carefully, she knelt down next to him and put her fingers to his neck, and held them there for a long moment. Then finally she looked back up at me, removing her fingers.

"Yes, I believe you did, and," she looked up towards the ceiling "forgive me for saying it," she looked back at me, like she was trying to hold back a grin "I believe I'm glad you killed him."

I looked down at the body, horrified, and my hands covered my mouth.

I killed him!

And yet, I felt a surge of triumph, even though I had just broken the fifth commandment-thou shall not murder…

But surely God could understand that some people, formerly Licorice, just needed to be dealt with justly…and Licorice received what he deserved…surely He could understand…

Even as I thought these things over though, I felt faint, and I was positive my face was white as the shattered porcelain. I swayed slightly from side to side, but Gramma took hold of my hand and led me to the sofa. I sat down hard, my eyes still on the body of Licorice.

How was it possible that murder could be so exhilarating and liberating? Perhaps it was the knowledge that Licorice couldn't be a threat again, but it didn't feel quite right.

All of my moral judgments were confused with my actions…was I glad he was dead, yes, but was I glad that I had done it?

I wish I had an answer. Was this sick joy allowable?

"But what do we do with him…" I heard Gramma mutter under her breath, more to herself than anyone else, but I answered anyway.

"Jack." I said simply. "He'll know what to do."

**---------------------------**

**Short? Yes…**

**But hey, at least Licorice is dead….**

**Sorry for any mistakes…**

**Please review! **


	26. More Than You Know

"**It's not always easy to distinguish the good guys from the bad guys. Sinners can surprise you, and the same is true for the saints. Why do we define people simply as **_**good**_** or **_**evil**_**? Because no one wants to admit that compassion and cruelty can live ****side by side**** in one heart. And that anyone is capable of anything." -unknown**

**Foreshadowing? **

**MUAHAHAHA**

**--------------------------------**

As quick as was humanly possible I arrived at Jack's house. I was out of breath, my hair was falling out of place and sticking to my clammy forehead, and I was sure I was pale as death.

I should have tried to arrange myself into a more presentable appearance, but I only wearily brushed at the hair on my face after rapping the solid door, knuckles smarting.

It took only moments before the door opened, and a long second for Jack's eyebrows to shoot up.

Way up.

I suppose I looked worse than I thought, but that was about the lowest thing of my priority list, because right now, I had to deal with a corpse in the front room of Gramma's house.

"Jack…you have to come quick…Licorice he's…" I didn't get to finish, because soon as I mentioned Licorice he bolted, pulling me along after him.

"What's he done this time?" he demanded, looking tense.

"Well, not much, that's for sure…it's really more of a matter what_ I_ did…" I said, having to jog to keep up with his long stride.

"Which is?" He asked, looking back at me.

"Shall we say that I'm feeling more sympathy for the broken vase rather than the broken head?" I said, trying not to make it sound like murder…which was, undoubtedly, what it was.

"He's dead?" Jack asked, stopping suddenly.

"Sort of…" I blushed, "But that's not the problem…well, actually it is…because now he's dead, he's lying on the floor, and Heaven knows he can't stay there for all eternity…"

"Then we have to do something with the body…."

"Yes, exactly…" I nodded; glad I wasn't the one to say it.

He paused for a moment and in that span of time I was petrified that he would decide that I was not worth burying a body.

"Shouldn't I get a shovel?" He thought out loud.

I let out a soft sigh of relief.

---

In the end, we brought along a wagon, shovel, and tarp along with us. I was explicit, not allowing Jack even a moment's thought that we were to bury him near the house…not where he could come back and haunt Gramma and I…well, at least Gramma.

We decided on the woods-no one would think of looking there…not like anyone would be looking though.

We steered the wagon to the back of the house near the well, and I shook off the tarp as Jack went inside to carry out the body, and none to gently either.

He plopped Licorice into the wagon with a look of badly concealed disgust.

I couldn't blame him, he had already started smell…or perhaps it was the same foul odor he had always had; a mixture of alcohol and body odor.

Gently, I tossed the tarp over his the body which, had anyone else seen him, looked asleep.

Slowly we set off, Jack pushing the wagon and myself holding the shovel.

We walked in silence, and mentally I was wrought with worry.

Shouldn't we report this? I mean, he was dead after all…but by my hand…the future ruler of the country confess to murdering her husband…the people wouldn't trust my judgment, and I would be sentenced to prison…I'd never see Jack again… but if I didn't tell…I'd still know that somewhere out in the woods the decomposing body of my husband lies…and what if someone found out?

"Jack…" I said suddenly.

"Yes?" He asked, looking over at me, hearing the unsteady note in my voice.

"Distract me, please…" I pleaded, wishing to end the horrible monologue in my mind.

Jack paused for a moment, casting around in his mind for something before rushing into what was apparently the first thing he could think of.

"You know, mum has been on my case about getting a suit for the wedding, but you know how men are…we have to get things all at the last minute…it's a sort of tradition…I've tried to explain it to her, as with dad, but she doesn't understand masculine rituals. But don't you worry, I've already got one picked out…I just haven't exactly acquired it…"

He prattled on until we reached the woods, and he trailed off.

"Shall we, then?" I suggested tentatively.

He nodded grimly, and pushed the wagon behind a large tree, and took the shovel from me.

I stood, somewhat awkwardly, watching Jack dig the pit that would, eventually, be the next home to Licorice who was, thankfully, still under the tarp in the wagon.

After an endless time, he heaved himself out of the hole that was, as a hazard guess, five feet deep.

His face was glistening from a slight sheen of sweat, and he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand before he said, "You know, I must be more in love with you than I thought to do this for you…"

I blushed as red as the teaberries formerly used to dye my hair and all those unpleasant thoughts came back with a rush.

Now I was asking Jack to sin with me…and I was sure that the authorities wouldn't be as lenient as they would with me toward him…besides, I'm sure God would disapprove of his choosing to sin just to cover up mine…I'm sure He'd have a field day once Judgment day rolled around.

"Go ahead and take the tarp off the body," Jack said, choosing to ignore my flushing.

I pulled the tarp off the body, and tried not to gag. I swallowed hard and took a big step back, starting to fold the brown tarp that was now ruined forever, with the stench of the corpse drifting to my nose when rustled.

The sight of Licorice cramped in the little wagon, looking to still and cool, and I remembered how long ago it seemed that I was still innocent and obedient living in the palace.

How was it, that two or so years ago I had been so…Burdon-less? It was strange that the most important thing to me had been getting a new bedroom…I suddenly wished with a strange and foreign burning passion that I could be that girl again…

Back then, I didn't know how lucky I was…lucky that I didn't have to be worrying about burying a body in the woods, and fearing that someone would find out about what I did.

I stood back and carefully folded the tarp, making a mental note to burn it, or at the very least, wash it thoroughly.

Jack took the cart and pushed it over to the shallow grave, and I was suddenly struck by the absurdity of all this. I couldn't stifle a bubble of laughter from escaping as Licorice's body dropped to the bottom of the pit with a dull thud.

"It's all over!" I said, grabbing his hands.

He pulled me tight against him and kissed the top of my head.

"All over…" He repeated. I smiled at the sudden realization that my nightmares would never recur as long as I had Jack's arms to hold me.

**-------------**

**It's depressing it took me this long to end this thing. **

**Yes, this is the end…I hope you've liked it…**

**And I'd like some feedback, even though I'm sure I don't deserve it for taking so long… **

**But I'd like to know what was your favourite part, and if I wrote another fic, what would you like to see improved, what you'd like more of, and what you'd like less of. **

**Thank you so much for sticking with me!**


End file.
